Crossroads
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Michael is at an impasse after walking in on Maria and her supposed friend, Billy. He leaves town for nearly six months, only to come home to his family and friends, and the new girl. The twin of Liz Parker who had been living with their mother, but was back in Roswell. Isabell/Alex Kyle/Tess Liz/Maxwell Michael/ OC
1. Return

**Here is a new story, I own nothing but new people and plot points. **

My feet slip outwards on the wet autumn leaves as I round the corner, the cold evening air shocking my throat and lungs as I inhale deeper, faster. With each footfall a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee, ankle to knee. Perhaps jumping that wall onto stairs wasn't so smart. My heart beats frantically, all or nothing. Fail and my whole body will pay the price, run and the damage is limited mostly to my shins and knees. I was dirty and tired but right now my goal was to get to my dirt bike and get the fuck out of Santa Cruz.

I shouldn't have left Max and Isabel the way I did, but the anger at seeing Maria in the bed of some old friend pushed me, and instead of blowing them to hell I left. But now I had some un-friendly skins on my ass, the government has left us alone but not the Skin and Kivar. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, exhausted. My long legs broke from beneath me and collapsed onto the seat of my bike, it was time to go home it had been a good five months.

I drove through the night, feeling the fatigue wearing on me once again my brain is on five percent battery. And in a moment, I am cast in crimson, bathed in a rosy glow; how the sun gives each dawn without even the asking or the earning of the light. I move my fingers through the air that grows brighter with each passing moment until it becomes a new bold day.

Roswell was home, for now but maybe one day we could return to Antar and live, not hide and run like we will have to here. I was going to have to enroll back in school that was for sure, maybe get my job back at the Crash Down and not kill my cheating ex-girlfriend.

The town was just waking up, it was Friday, so I head home, my small apartment was clean when I walked in. You could tell no one has been here living but Isabel must have come and cleaned it incase I came home to them.

I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. My mind was in shreds; I would never get that picture out of my mind. I turned the dial, old and metallic, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening my hair and trickled down my back. My eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing me the images like photographs ...Maria and her friend in bed…I knew now I wasn't in love with her like Maxwell and Liz or Alex and Isabel.

I just stayed with her because I didn't want to be alone, I only ever had Max and Isabel and when they got mated, I was alone.

I was hungry but right now, I just collapse in bed knowing I would see them soon but not if I crashed my bike from sleep deprivation. I feel this blackness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes finally sending me into a dreamless sleep.

I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition. My eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt I know I've slept too long. The noises are of a day in full swing, traffic heavy. I dress in black jeans, black boots, and a tight black tee I have grown stronger the last few months. My hair was much longer, my chest and arms covered in tattoos some came to me in dreams, I was decent when I walked from my apartment. I groaned putting on the dark tinted sunglasses and sped off down the street being careful not to have attention drawn to me. I was some loser here, some white trash I was better gone, but knowing I had hurt my family here had me coming back.

I parked outside the Crashdown it looked the same, it smelled the same like any normal restaurant, I guess. But this smell was home too, the fresh air mixed with the cooking food. I walked in my eyes scanning until they land on the dark brown hair of the waitress who was bobbing through tables, her skin was tanned her eyes swirled like melting chocolate, but Liz she never caught my eye. Now or never, Michael, I chant as I walked up behind her as she tossed an order to some dorky looking guy.

I lean against the counter next to her, she was tired you could see it. "Hey," her head snapped to the left seeing me, a bright smile came to her face.

Like a missile her arms wrapped around me, I was shocked. "Michael, it has been five months you jerk. We missed you, we're your family, sit and I will get you some food," her hands pushing me into the stool behind me as she walked into the kitchen. I just watched her move, but deep-down thankful Maria was not here.

My normal was now resting in front of me as she looked me over, "You have changed. Eat and I will talk," she pushed the Tabasco to me before she continued. "Max and Isabel, they took your leaving hard. We each in turn looked for you, but nothing we looked through newspapers for anything odd but nothing, and I doubt you have been up to anything but trouble. Maria, she has been gone for two months but is back, everything with our group went to hell when you vanished," her eyes worried, but her tone changed getting heated as she spoke.

Now it was my turn, I was hot headed and trouble. "I had to leave for a little, it was best, or I might have killed Maria and her friend. I am sorry if what happened ruined your friendship," I was too, they had been friends for some time.

Her boney hands waving it off, "It was Maria who caused the problem, after you left, she changed. She blamed you for everything. Your fault she cheated because you didn't give her attention, it wasn't the fairytale she wanted. Said if you wouldn't have walked in this wouldn't have happened since her and Billy were a onetime thing," she just vented as she spoke her hands waving around as I ate, I could see why Max dug her she was as loyal as they come.

I just pushed my empty plate away but she replaced it with one with a slice of cake, "Thanks, but Maria can do what she wants because it ain't going to be me. She can blame me, but I never promised her a fairytale that was in her head, all I can be is me," my words low and angry, but more angry she tried in vain to blame me for her fuck up.

It was about thirty minutes later when Alex and Kyle both sat with me just laughing, it was feeling good to be back. "I called Izzy, her and Max are probably breaking every law to get here," Liz smiled refilling our drinks.

She was right when Maxwell walked in it was like no time had passed, we hugged like brothers until Isabel crashed into us. My eyes slowly filled with tears, the anger at Maria was forgotten. Before I knew it, I was hugging him tightly, his own tears dripping from his cheeks on to my black shirt. His arms were encircled around me, making me forget where I was except for that smiling face in front of me.

Same with Isabel, her voice cracked. "You don't ever get to leave again, my god I missed you. Look at you," her eyes roamed over but than again we didn't like each other like that, maybe I was not capable of really loving another alien or human.

"I'm home, don't worry,"

After Liz was off, we all ditched the Crash Down, Maxwell was helping Liz into his Jeep when another voice chimed in, one I never heard. I turned to see a girl with long brown hair, it was lighter than Liz's but darker than Isabel's, her eyes a creepy mix of blue, green, and yellow. But she was smiling at the girls, "Hey, sorry I am late," Isabel was the first to hug her than Liz, and the boys.

"Sorry, Michael this is my sister, told you she was living with my mom now she lives with me and dad. Samaira, this is Michael we told you about him," I never listened to Liz when she started talking about a sibling because I never cared and still don't, but I hold my hand out.

She gave it a firm shake, but her eyes are on Isabel. "She knows about us too," anger boiled up as this new girl smirked.

"He is ready to blow," Isabel laughed as they got into Alex's car, Max smiled at me.

"She is with us, plus she has helped more than you understand. I was taken for nearly two weeks and it was her, Alex, and Isabel who saved me, she was hurt and I had to heal her but right now that's is all we can talk about," which means there is more but now was not the time, we all head out to my place.

It was fun to be back, the girls went to get food since I sure haven't. End of the night everyone was crashing here, all but the new girl her name was already forgotten since she never spoke to me and no one had said it. She stood, "See you guys later, I'm going home to a bed in no way is this floor worthy to be slept on,"

Isabel was already passed out on Alex; Liz was on the sofa giving her sister a pleading look. "If you go, I have too," such a weak pathetic plea, Liz should try harder.

She bent down getting level with Liz, "You poor thing, Max his body is as bad as the floor you should come home too," Max was boney too, I smiled my body just relaxed against the wall.

Liz jumped up as Max laughed, "Very scary, Liz," they fell to the floor but new girl had Liz pinned in a matter of seconds when Isabel spoke making me jump slightly, she was sleeping just a moment ago.

"Samaira five- Liz zero,"

"Pleaseeeeee," Liz pouted.

Who was older here?"

New girl helped Liz up, "Liz, seriously you going to sleep on the floor?"

"Why not, we all are. How are we twins?"

New girl just sighed, "Fine, but no freaky alien sex," Kyle gaged before handing out pillows and blankets. Liz smiled prancing off to Max who just pulled her back down and to him, Tess arrived crashing with Kyle.

It was carefree right now as we all just goofed off. New girl looked so un-comfortable, but she grinned and bared it for Liz. "We getting the guy's stuff from his unit tomorrow?"

Isabel answered her eyes closed just cuddled with Alex, "Yes, so next time there is more to sit on and not just our boyfriends,"

A frustrated chuckle came from someone.

By one almost everyone was crashed, I was nearly there too, my smoke was nearly done after I could sleep. New girl was awake and so was Isabel, both are off talking really low, hands together. Something was up, and in no way was Isabel into chicks but I watched them walk back to their spots and act as if nothing happened. I hated to admit I was glad to be back even with new girl knowing about us, she saved Max and was close with Isabel when even Liz and my ex had never been.

I drifted to sleep and felt like I blinked before the sun was in my fucking face. I wake like I'm hooked up the mains. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing I was unconscious I am on my feet, eyes wide, dreams not just forgotten but erased.

The girls are all up since I can't see them, the boys all starting their own form of waking up. Just than my front door open's and four girls walked in, and the way the sunlight hit them, some might consider them angels, but demons are more fitting.

Each had a white bag in hand, new girl dropped hers in my lap. "Eat up, we have work to do," she moved on taking a seat by Liz. I ate before I brushed my teeth and hair leaving it down today it was much longer, I just swapped the black tee for a black tank top as it was about to get hot in here.

Liz and her sister, and as Maxwell asked, I would stop calling her new girl to her face at the very least. They cradled a large box between them, fitting it into the bed of her Chevy Silverado. Isabel was making sure everything big was out and the rest would all fit into the truck, it was hot and I was tired.

"I need water, you guys load up while I walk over to the market across the street and get us some drinks," new girl yelled already walking away, I needed a fucking break as I followed her.

My own voice calling out, "Wait up, ill go with you,"

I noticed some assholes that once fucked with Maxwell standing outside the market. "So, how are you holding up being back?" she asked, guess she knew why I vanished. My fingers run through my hair when I noticed she smelled like lemongrass and sweet orange.

I answered, "It's harder than expected, but it feels good to be back with my family,"

"Must piss you off that they told me, but after everything they had no choice," she at least was decent to be around.

"I trust Max," we wait for the stop light she just gives me a look, she was a good foot shorter than me.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip, "Good,"

She groaned, "Assholes," muttered under her breath but I still heard her fine. When the flash of annoyance comes so does a bad idea. Isn't it always the way?

I braced my hand on her lower back feeling heat like a heartbeat as we walked past the small group. She just walked in as I stayed behind. "So, look who's back, Guerin,"

I smirked, "That's right, I'm back,"

I just stood my ground with them, they are in no way able to take me on. Jack came closer, "Still looking like trailer trash, Guerin. Guess somethings never change no wonder Maria cheated, she found that even she could get better than a drunks trailer trash kid,"

I grabbed him never noticing Samaira was standing with two bags in her arms. "That's right, I am trailer trash but guess what, I will pound your face into the ground if you cross me," every word said between clenched teeth.

I turned to take the bags from new girl when my day got worse, Maria was getting out of a newer car her hair was longer, her clothes a tad different but now I was shaking with anger. New girl whistled in a sarcastic way, her voice calling out loudly. "Grade A whore, coming our way," her tone sly as her eyes narrowed, but guess Maria has always hated new girl, and new girl hated her.

"Samaira, don't you ever just leave?" than her eyes land on me, I just reached over taking the two bags from new girl. "Space boy?" her face brightened, once long ago I would have loved to see it but now nothing.

"Come on, we have things to do," just trying in vain to not deal with this. New girl smirked at Maria who looked ready to blow.

"Michael, I messed up. Please just talk to me we can work us out,"

I wasn't ready to deal with her, I seethed. "I don't love you, never did. I was just alone and used you as much as you did me, you cheated and not even I stooped so low. There is no us," I wanted to strangle the life from her, but only the warning from Max last night had me standing here. He erased the fact we aren't from here, but everything else was still lingering in her inflated head. A warm hand touched my bare arm, when I looked down it was into a set of witches' eyes.

"Ready to ditch the bitch?"

"Yeah, lets go back to my place," we still had to move everything in.

She tried once more, "I love you, I messed up,"

It was Samaira who spoke, "Sorry, I didn't get that. I don't speak bullshit,"

That was how I found myself later that night, not on the floor but the long sofa watching everyone eating pizza all but her she was leaving and this time leaving her sister here. "I have a date, Liz," than she was gone as I took another swig of the burning clear liquid.

"I'm going to bed," and I was my room was back to normal and a very welcomed sight as I just flopped on the bed passing out.


	2. Friends

**Michael's point of view…**

Soon enough I disregarded speed limits, opening the throttle wide. Sometimes my knee would be just skimming the ground as I took the bends. We all had a hard job, and this was my therapy. The ride was short, but it was Monday and by law, I had to return to school it was in the paperwork Mr. Evens dropped by. The school was just a monotone buzz of several-hundred voices hummed like an orchestra of deadbeat droids.

Last time I was here, I hated it and nothing has changed that fact.

"Put the smoke out, Mr. Guerin," Mrs. Dillinger snapped as I was walking to Maxwell with my new class sheet. I did, we don't want eyes and ears all over us not until Alex cracks the book that Tess gave him. Liz smiled before giving Max a hug, "This be the last place you would want to be," she smiled as new girl walked up behind her.

"Only Alex want's to be here, school is just a nice word for a leaveable prison for teens," she wasn't lying as I spoke while putting my smoke out on the locker. "New girl she ain't lying,"

Liz snapped, "Samaira, not the new girl. Damn Michael, you put the thing out on her locker,"

"Sorry,"

The new girl gave me an annoyed look, "Doubtful, but I will give you time to warm up to me," she seemed not to care about being called new girl, it was her name was hard for me to say.

When the frustration builds, and I think I might explode - I take a deep breath. I want to shout, have a tantrum and beat my hands on the ground like a toddler. I want to vent, let it out, but I don't want to say words I don't mean, be hurtful. It's just so easy to be cruel at that moment and then the damage is done. So many times I've wanted to unsay things, take it back. I'm learning how to deal with it, but slowly. All day it seemed to only get worse, but it was lunchtime as I met up with Max.

His face was serious, "Michael, Samaira is one of us. I gave her my blood along with Isabel, it was life or death and my powers were wonky because I drank. I healed Samaira after, she had Cancer and now she is alive and Liz is not crying anymore,"

I sighed, running my hands through my hair giving him a look. "I understand, Maxwell. I am not trying to be rude since she has been pretty cool to be around, its I can't pronounce her name right, I tried and it doesn't sound right," it would be nothing but another embarrassment that I couldn't say her name, a simple name.

Max laughed pulling me outside to the courtyard, "Fine," he muttered taking his seat with Liz, Isabel and Alex laying in the grass next to Kyle and Tess, this wasn't so bad.

Then we hear her, "Michael, can we please talk alone only for a minute?" I snarled as Liz, Tess, and Isabel all stood ready to protect my fragile man feelings, but I had this as I stood. It was a pleasure seeing her eyes, seeing the lust raging at my new body, the ink.

"I will be right back guys,"

Our banter was crude, and we insulted each other often, but that was the way it was with us. "I just want another chance; I was so very wrong and maybe you don't love me anymore. But you did once and that means something, just think about it, please," her voice broke as tears leaked out.

Again frustration, "Look, Maria, whatever we had is done. We are toxic to each other, look I don't want us not anymore, once long ago maybe I did but never on the level you did. Stay away or this will end badly," just wanting it to be over, this was clean, and she was making it harder and harder.

Maria's eyes twitched, her lip curled in anger, but it vanished, and she smiled. "Okay, I understand. See you around, space boy," like that it was finally over.

I saw Samaira talking to some guy at the tables, "Your sister, she doesn't sit with you?" they seemed very close.

Isabel raised her brow, "You have made a mess, Sam feels unwelcomed. She is great and really fun, give her a chance because you out of us all would get along with her. She is my best friend too, so knock it off or I will knock you out," her tone was low a slight hiss like a viper snake.

Truly felt bad for being cold to Liz's sister. "Look I will talk to her, its just I have been gone for a few months and come back to a new girl wedged into this already close group. What happens when we leave Earth?"

"She is coming too, they all are," Max spoke, his tone firm and unyielding.

By the end of the day, I was ready for the weekend. I have been home one week, and it was the same but not the same, the group now was a much better fit with Maria gone and with Kyle's old friends. Returning home, I feel like a tortoise retracting into his shell. The troubles of the world evaporating. To anyone else, this is a small dingy apartment like all the others exactly like it on this street, but to me, it is a sanctuary, it is a cocoon, it is rest.

I just can't sit still, I don't work tonight but I was about to head in and get some food but first I had to make it in time before closing. The night air was humid but cooler than the daylight, leaving the helmet just letting the wind whip my hair. I shake my head violently. I pound it down again and again, but my thoughts will not dislodge themselves. They will drive me insane. Make me into a monster. But yet I keep them deep inside, close to my heart they abide. I want to get rid of these terrible thoughts, but I also want to keep them tucked deep inside. They confuse and anger me, but yet they are my auditory. They are my worst enemies, yet my closest friends.

Another short drive as I pulled into an empty spot, a few people milled around outside as I walked in, I took a booth in the very back it was alone table away from the chatter. "What can I get you, tall, dark, and assholish?" it was new girl, wearing the same waitress uniform Liz wore who was mad dogging me from a yard away.

Leaning back, "A cherry coke, and a burger with fries. Make that a double patty as well," her eyes make me feel like she can see my soul and isn't impressed. I guess Samaira looks like their biological mother, and Liz an even mix of the parents. I added, "Please, don't spit it," but she just walks off waving her order pad in the air as an answer.

The Crash Down was full. I looked around at the busy tables. An old couple eating side by side, one glass of ginger ale each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looked on and frowned. Alien freak tourists, trying to decipher the menu. A family and their teenage children. And then high schoolers. The noise level was high. The smoke level, too. But it didn't bother me. I was used to it.

"Here you go," she set the plates in front of me, turning on her heel and walking off but in the nick of time, I reach out fast grabbing her wrist. I just pulled her down onto the bench across from me before releasing her, her eyes surprised as much as I was that I did it.

I just lean back my arm over the back of the booth, I looked a picture of ease but trying to find the right words was hard. But after another minute words spilled out, "Sorry, I hate saying it but I am. I have made you feel un-welcomed when you are very welcome to hang with us, this having another human know of us is very hard. But me calling you new girl is just because your name for some damn reason is impossible for me to pronounce and when I have it sounds wrong," she didn't look at me like a moron she just sat letting me talk, even when I did sound like a dumbass who couldn't use grammar.

Her head cocked to the side, her eyes looking over my shoulder as a sly smile came to her slim face. "Thanks, just call me, Sam. Most do, I will teach you at some point how to properly say my name. I had no issue with the new girl, it was your body language and how you looked at me that had me feeling unwanted," she was honest and I liked that, but when she walked away this time I let her go. The food was not as good as when I cooked it, I just tossed her a tip on the table getting ready to leave when Max walked in, it was closing time.

He smiled, "Michael, should have told me you were here, I just left your place,"

"Was hungry, why what's up,"

He waved Liz over, "Nothing, we were going to come over after her shift,"

"That's fine, meet you at my place," I turned to leave as Liz and Samaira strode over to us, they looked happy and carefree, but I knew better none of us are. "Come on, Liz," he called out acting impatient but he would wait for her forever if he had too.

Liz frowned at her sister as they walked behind us, "Come on, Sami," she was whining, it was annoying but it was only how Liz acted with her sister.

"I told you was going out after work, dealing with Erin,"

Her eyes on the Senior she was talking to at lunch, Liz snapped. "You could do better; he is a damn prick. He hates us and makes sure you don't have time, you came home…" she stopped her face losing its tan as she paled, but her sister sighed placing her hand over Liz's cheek. I noticed their scents are similar, Liz was a mix of Lavender and Tea tree.

Max stepped in, "Liz, don't act like this you can't guilt her. Come on we are going to Michaels," his tone so low but so filled with emotions.

"She is right, he hates you and it has been an issue. He hates Isabel, Alex all of you and now its Michael he has started in on. Give me a minute, I am coming with but in no way am I sleeping on the floor again," her tone changed with every word, this was too much drama for me.

Who cares if these losers hated us if they do one thing I will personally give them an actual reason too. Liz peeked up, "Right outside," but Samaira and her boyfriend are not but a few feet from us, Max, Kyle, Tess, and Liz are waiting in the Jeep, guess she was riding with me.

Her voice cracked like a whip, "You watch it, or your ass will be single faster than your small mind can comprehend,"

Her eyes on the filled Jeep and then myself, she seemed to be the single one who didn't care if I was smoking. "Guess you're my ride," she looked unsure but came over to me.

"Sure am, come on," patting the space behind me, I take her cold hand in mine helping her as best as I could, she swung her leg over the bike. "Put your feet on the braces, right here. Now arms around me," she did without complaint.

Then her words are yelled as Max started his Jeep, "Helmets?"

"Not tonight, trust me,"

She laughed, "No, not in the slightest," but she tightens her arms around me as her boyfriend watched me ride off with his girl, this time I took a longer way just enjoying the ride. She was too, I looked back at her when it hit me, she was beautiful, and her smile was something new to me, foreign. When she just smiled at me it was like for a split second everything stopped and her smile pierced through all the bad in my life and all was well again.

In no way was I going to fall for Samaira, she was off limits…I feel lost and confused, but happy and certain. I am like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding. I just hit the gas and her peal of laughter sparked more resistance.


	3. Off Limets

**Samaira's point of view…**

Erin was controlling in more of when we broke up, he would cause me massive trouble type of way. His angry face still smoldering underneath his stony expression. His rages seem pointless to me, although I never say so for what good would it do. His voice was more like a low growl, but it was words that escaped not the growl itself. "Don't you dare do it, Guerin is trash and he will never be more than that. Maria saw him finally, now you need to," this was more than enough.

I snapped, "This isn't about him; I am going to go hang with my sister and our friends. Michael is my friend now, he at least is a sweet guy you, on the other hand, could take some notes from him,"

Erin was too far gone; he glares at me with hatred in his cruel dull eyes. "You are an extremely stupid girl. Aren't you?"

Our heated quarrel continues. It was definitely a war of words, I was done for tonight I was holding up the fun and make no mistake being at Michael's was fun, even if I had to sleep on the floor. "You watch it, or your ass will be single faster than your small mind can comprehend," my eyes like daggers but his switched from bright to dull with malice.

I just leave him there, I had missed Liz every day I was gone, but was way too sick to visit, she was happy with Max, so I told her to stay. I came to her and ever since it has been like the light was switched back on even if Maxwell said I was changing, so be it, it is cool all of us together. And now that Michael is cool with me, it is better. The damn Jeep was filled when a minute ago there was room for me, Alex was meeting us I guessed.

Michael stood smoking, his eyes bore into mine as I walked over "Guess you're my ride," this was going to be fun, never have ridden on a bike before.

"Sure am, come on," he was patting the space behind him, his hand grasped mine he didn't flinch at the heat that burst but I did. He helped me on as I swung my left leg over, getting into what I saw as the correct position.

"Put your feet on the braces, right here. Now arms around me," his voice was more gentle but commanding at the same time, I did because in this he knew better than me. I wrapped my arms around his hard thick waist, and for once some thoughts crept into my head.

I called out behind him, "Helmets?"

"Not tonight, trust me,"

I burst out laughing, "No, not in the slightest," but just gripped him tighter as to not fall off as he took off faster than Max ever has, I was right this was great even when I noticed him taking a longer way to his place. The air was crisp and chilly, wish I had my jacket but this was perfect kinda like flying but on the ground. He turned back as I smiled at him, he wasn't trash an asshole of course but white trash was not it.

It was only about five minutes longer, but it felt like ten more when he pulled into his slot, still smiling. "That was great," looking windblown as much as I did, both happy. The Jeep and Alex's car are already here and his lights are on as he helped me back off, he was the first to walk away with me behind him but when we got to the stairs he moved to the side letting me walk up the stairs first.

Music was heard the moment I opened the door, all we did was eat and watch movies or listen to music but with all their issues it was never safe to be out. Isabel smiled, "Finally,'

Michael just gave her a fierce look, "Was enjoying the ride, lucky we even came,"

"He ain't lying," taking a seat, Tess was doing Liz's toes, granted after Maxwell just cleared the brainwashing from her, she was great to be around and didn't want Max, but Kyle was on her to do list.

Alex moved over to me with his note pad, "Here look, " the symbols looked familiar but I was changing faster than Liz, Kyle or Alex. I dropped the book, it made no noise as my fingertips have the magenta mist around them "Soon, but more trouble is coming first. Your translation is right," everyone was staring again, Liz just got up and coming back with a water bottle.

"Here, Max. You heard her,"

Michael was giving me a look, "What was that?" his voice worried but angry too.

Maxwell gave him the answers, "Our blood is bonding with her, so she is changing to be like us. With the other three, their change is slower because all I did was heal them, but no one else I have healed has changed at all. Sam, at times, gets flashes of the future, the same as Liz, but Sam is powerful and so will the rest. We need them when we take back the five worlds, I have studied the best rulers alongside the gang and we figured we could make it right when we return, are you in?"

Michael was looking at us each in turn, "Yeah, I'm in,"

Then he was silent as everyone spoke low, the music lowered as it reached ten at night. "Alex and Isabel are leaving to get pizza," Tess smiled down at me, I had been in my own world for a little it seems.

"Nice, better get enough," Kyle and the boys could eat a few pizzas on their own, I looked at the time and at Liz who was staring at me, her brown eyes pleading.

I groaned, she wanted to stay the night since our dad thought we are with Isabel and Tess, not the entire crew. I spoke, "Liz come on," but her lower lip pouted out, I was only a minute older but she played the little sister very well.

Michael spoke for the first time in the last hour, "You can have my bed if you stay, let Liz have her fun," his voice is deep but not harsh anymore, he was tired you could see it.

"And where will you sleep?" I asked my head hanging off the back of the plush chair, my legs over the other side, he looked very umm odd upside down.

"In my bed,"

I gave him a look, "Oh we sharing than?"

"Well yes, it's a big bed enough room for us both,"

Liz smiled, "Great now that it's settled, we also need to deal with the threat coming,"

"It is harder without knowing what threat, it might be something we have to deal with, with only a moment's notice," Tess gave Max a look, Liz knew the look it was worry.

Michael chimed in, "Skins, they were chasing me I might have led them to you,"

"We will deal with it, after pizza I am going to bed," I was the last to mention it, it was agreed we would deal with it and very soon. Earth was not for them or now us, it was growing dangerous and we could die here. Max and Michael are in the corner talking as I sit with the girls so Kyle joined the man conversation.

"Are you worried?" Liz asked me, I knew she was. "No, I know we will be okay. The numbers are equal now, Luck and power are on our side," it was good because with our rank even it was an assist here and on Antar.

Tess looked over her shoulder, "He has changed, and his attitude is for the worst. He is very hot-headed, he has no mate, nothing to balance it. His body changed but we can all say for the better, not like anything was wrong with it before though," now we all turned and looked seeing him with no shirt on, his black jeans and socks only.

Liz gave a low whistle, "Yeah, Tess. But Michael is with us and as powerful as Max and Sam, you, Isabel, and I are next with Alex and Kyle just learning to use theirs. With Alex and Sam working on the translation we will leave and never come back, it is never going to be safe here, it isn't now either," her tone grew more worried, Max and the white room was like a nightmare we all might face.

I leave them walking to the boys, hearing Michael," It is my fault," then it cut off their eyes on me, the small intruder. "Is it though, you must like to blame yourself. They would come regardless; they want the royal's dead they will kill us all. But now with the numbers equal it is another key in place, Skins can be killed we all know this. We deal with what comes, together," Max just touched Michaels shoulder his eyes are on me though.

"She is right, Maria was never the one supposed to be in our group, it was Samaria," the way he said my name was as he was sounding it out for his friend, Kyle gave a groan.

He was leaned against the wall his arms crossed his chest, "Right, Alex and I need more training and the girls too. We can't protect them, and in no way do I want Tess protecting me, can you imagine her smug face," I could, as we chuckled.

"What is this about equal numbers?"

Maxwell started, "In the first part of the translation it said we would all find an equal here, not mates, but that has happened. Like it or not Samaira is your equal when the battle comes here or on our home world, she will be the Yin to your yang in certain words. It was destiny we all met, only their DNA could bond with ours,"

I cut him off, "Well we don't know yet, who we all are more equal too, Liz is his mate but might not be his equal in battle. It could be Isabel and Liz or so forth only once we return can we use a Ulia Moonstone to do so. I somehow doubt mates would be paired as the higher powered one would sacrifice themselves for the other with ease," I just thought like that, but hell it could be Liz and Max and I hated to think of her in such a way.

"She is right," Alex said, I never heard them walking in but Isabel gave me a sad look. "Enough of this, we together are a very powerful force. As long as we stick together," it knew she was talking about Houdini next to me.

"I'm not leaving, Izzy," was all he said giving her a long hug, it worked as they talked for a few minutes alone. I just eat with the rest the conversation back to joking around acting like normal teens, but it was weighing on us all the battles we all would face. My new family was as dysfunctional as it was large, we had two nerds, a beauty queen. Two girl next doors, the jock, the mysteries boy, last was the criminal the very guy mothers would never want their daughters with. My eyes touched each one, we could and would protect each other here and on their planet.

I took another slice, every time we're here it feels right us being together, I wonder if they felt the same as me. But the way it is, I think they do.

"Going to bed, you all should too," tossing the paper plate into the trash as Kyle and Alex are tossing blankets and pillows to everyone, a pillow was sailing at my face when a very tattooed arm grabbed it with fast reflexes.

"She is crashing in my bed," everyone looked at us.

I just smiled, "Hey it was the only way I was staying, this floor kills my back. We should buy some air beds for our weekend getaways here,"

Max laughed, "Agreed, we will get some tomorrow,"

I just leave them heading to his room when he called out, "I will be in soon, don't freak when I get in and blast me into the wall,"

"Shit, no promise's,"

I turned on his radio and left it at his station, I had no clothes here and felt bad because I hated sleeping with pants on. I just walked back out seeing him in the kitchen drinking water, but it probably wasn't water. I called out as Tess was shutting off the light, "Can I borrow a shirt?"

"Closet," was called from the dark. "No dirty shit, Elizabeth,"

Her groaning was the last I heard for a little as I shut the door behind me. The dark room contained a small bed, not made looks like a rough night was had, two straight-backed chairs, a bureau-without any mirror-and a small table. There were dark drapery curtains at the dormer windows, no pictures on the wall. I just fixed the bed enough it looked just un-made, his closet was dark until I flipped the switch and light flooded it. My fingers skimming the cotton tee's until I found a worn gray Metallica tee it had a few rips but I loved it and vowed right here and now it was mine and not his. My hands pulled my tee off, the bra was next and his shirt was on, it was light and airy, next my jeans and socks are folded with the rest on a chair when the door opened.

His voice low and amused, "That's my favorite one,"

"Same, guess you will miss it,"

He belched, "You can't have it,"

I slide into his bed, it cradled me, in fact, it was better than my own bed. "I already have, might steal your bed too,"

I just heard him mumbling words but none sounded nice but soon the bed dipped with his added weight, I just rested my head on the pillow, laying on my left side seeing him laying on his back. He looked to try and move, "You can always go lay on the floor if me in your bed in uncomfortable," I could imagine his face filled with disbelief, Liz was the shy one mom was more outgoing so in turn I was raised that way.

With a grunt, he answered, "You could,"

"Doubtful,"

"My back itches, not you making me uncomfortable. I have had a girl in my bed before,"

I scoffed, "Lay on your belly, I don't have time for you to act like you have ants crawling on you,"

He chuckled, "Fine, this once I will listen,"

Answering right back, "Doubtful," I watched as he flipped over, shit he was in boxers only as I calmed the fire raging inside. I just did what I did to Liz and even Max sometimes, my fingers scratched with such precision over his back which I noted was muscled. His body relaxed more and more, when I noticed his back didn't itch any longer, I just rubbed harder into the tense spots on his back, the entire back. Max was tense too, guess being the leader and his commander is very hard, but I was taking that role alongside him.

He made low growls of approval, my hands, fingers digging into his skin until it to was relaxed. I flopped down on his bed, I myself was ready to pass out as he groaned, "Thanks, feel much better now,"

"Yeah, might have given them an odd impression though. You were growling like a lion," humor was all he heard as he joined in chuckling. "So,"

Now we just laid down, I drifted into consciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of my thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. A tap on my shoulder momentarily brought me back to the outside world, but after a second, I was once again lost. I could feel somebody trying to look at me, staring death in the eye, but I couldn't keep focus. The whole world simply felt low resolution, a bad quality movie.

Another tap, "Yes," I questioned.

His voice low, "You're not wearing pants,"

"You're smart," how did he know?

That was it, my body, mind, and soul retreated into wallowing blackness.


	4. El Paso

**Samaira's point of view…**

I wake as if it's an emergency as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing. My heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in my brain and together they are as panic with jump-leads. An arm pulls me back down and a low deep voice spoke, it was still sleepy. "Only four in the morning, go back to sleep," I just fall back my head hitting the pillows, the arm is gone but still close as his snoring resumes. I just touch his hand a few minutes later as it is too close to the girls, but when I do my vision is gone, I am standing alone seeing our little band of freaks in the front room.

I turn seeing Michael on the floor his back pressed to the wall, but his smile was so real. His eyes on us all, I was in his dream it was just us having a good time with no danger. His eyes touch each of us until they rest on the dream version of me, his smile drops, and his face looks to be confused.

The dream shifts, and we're all fighting, Tess was cradling Kyles' head, but he looked to not be dead, Liz was down, I moved through the battle. I saw Michael in the dream, protecting Max as I took another out right behind Michael, he gave me a nod before picking me up "Let's go, we won," was I hurt, he never had visions, this was his fear us all falling in battle, his family. His groans only increased he was distressed, I tried to pull out of the dream. I yanked so hard I actually flew from the bed, my head cracking on the small table.

My head swam, vertigo was real as his burning hot hands found me in the dark. "What happened, did I toss you?" the pain was there.

He laid me back down, "No, my hand touched yours and I was pulled into your dream. I was trying to get out to wake you from the nightmare and had to pull so hard," the nausea was fading already, the bed got lighter and the door opened.

Max in boxers walked in as the light clocked on, it was just turning five. "I am okay, don't need to be healed. I just hit my head," but Max healed it, the blood stopped and the small gash was all better as he kissed my head walking out.

The light was back off as he got back into the bed, I asked him. "Are you okay?"

"No," his voice broken, "I am scared to death of losing my family, it's all I have," he was vulnerable, now was the time to steal all his shirts and hoodies. But instead I pulled him closer his head still above mine, I wasn't tall like him. But I could hold him, he didn't push me away he held on his body shaking.

"As long as we stay together, as long as we have each other we will be good. Together we are powerful, I will be okay, we all will," that how we fell back to sleep legs interwind together arms wrapped around the other.

Later we both were thankful it was Isabel who woke us, while he showered, I explained, and the heartbreak was real as it covered her face. "He has had the hardest life; he deserves so much more. I dressed in his tee, my pants and bra, I even took another two shirts putting them into my bag as she watched. "They're super comfy, he won't miss them," she scoffs.

"Bet you dinner that he will before the week is out," I was stupid as I took the bet, but it was agreed she nor anyone else could alert him I took them.

She left as I made his bed, the door opened, and his scent just slapped me in the face, so hard too. Only a towel wrapped around his waist but me being in the same room wasn't a bother to him as he walked into his closet, but I am still safe as I exited his room leaving him to dress. "Going to breakfast is he nearly done," Kyle grumbled.

"Last I saw he was in a towel, I guess,"

Tess and Liz eyed the door, he did have the body I must agree.

I tied my sneakers while Max went to get him to hurry, everyone was starving. Today he wore blue jeans and a black hoodie, "We should all get matching tattoos," everyone agreed next weekend we would, Tess was chosen to draw it since she was an artist.

"Come on," Michael called, and I took him up, it was so nice to ride on the bike. "Meet us at Doc's," Isabel called out right before Alex took off with Max right behind him, next we're peeling out with my arms around Michael, and it feels not only nice but right.

We arrived about fifteen minutes later, I noticed Maria's car but seems Michael didn't as he walked over to Max, I eyed Isabel and nodded at the car. Her eyes looked feral as we all walked into the diner, Michael and Max pushing two tables together for us as the large booth was taken. I was Between Max and Michael, with Isabel next to Michael and Liz next to Max, Tess was right in front of me. In the brightness of the cafe our knees almost touch under the narrow table. Our waitress was kind and old, she brought drinks and took our order with a kindly pat to Kyles' head.

"Told you like a puppy," Tess cooed her head on his wide shoulder.

Michael was leaned back like he was apart of the group but wanted to observe as well. His eyes scanning the diner until his face frowned, he spotted her by my guess. Isabel noticed too, she laughed "Not even I could borrow a tee, but she gets to steal it too,"

Everyone laughed and the tension broke, "She looks better in it anyways, but I am loaning it to her, its mine,"

I countered, "I explained last nice this tee was the cost of the back rub," now people looked shocked. "Oh Max, I have rubbed your back too" but this calm wasn't meant to last.

My own boyfriend walked in heading right for Maria who was smiling, but it was only semi-real. The boys are served enormous platters of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls they set before us too, us ladies having smaller dishes. I just chewed my sausage link, but Michael hit my thigh, making my link hit my cheek instead. "Ass," the maple syrup was cleaned but his eyes on the booth in the back.

"I'm sorry," his voice so low as we watched my boyfriend making out with his ex, it hurt no doubt. It was like dominos falling one after the other as our friends saw it, a few standing to beat ass but I shooed them back down.

"A downgrade," Liz fumed as we finished eating, everyone had plans today, all but me I was off. So I scribbled a note and asked the waitress to give it to my now Ex. I gave Michael a look, "Plans today?"

"I'm off same as you, want to get into trouble,"

I asked, "Going to let me borrow a hoodie, or we stopping at my place first?"

"Am I getting it back,"

"Umm no?" Tess said it was like a rule of thumb we don't give hoodies back from boys. "Than we will pick one up for you, let's get the fuck out of here," like that we paid and started leaving when Maria and Erin started our way, hands together, but it didn't hurt it was funny, he downgraded to another cheater.

"You forced this, Samaria. You could have given me what I needed but no not little miss tight pants," how perfect, trying to blame me.

I scoffed, "Oh don't try it, we all know why you two are doing this. Erin, green isn't your color, pissy I left with my friends. Maria, well she is a crazy ass bitch who wants Michael, and is trying and failing to make him jealous," my tone mocking as they both turned red, Maria more so her eyes on the tee I was wearing.

Michael made it worse, he removed his hoodie revealing a long sleeve black grease monkey shirt. His tone dark, "Come on, Sam. We have plans and they don't matter only our family does. Get the hoodie on the drive is long,"

I took it pulling it on, smelling him the entire time, Alex pulled the two helmets from his car. "You're a slut Maria, so glad we got to see the real you. And Erin, my sister has standards and you don't meet them," she was the town queen so to speak she could do damage if wanted.

"Standards, she is riding around with trash,"

I snapped, "Well I'm trying my absolute hardest to see things from your perspective, but I just can't get my head that far up my ass," Isabel was getting red in the face with hem calling him trash.

I finished, "Acting like a dick wont make yours any bigger, your pissed because what you call trash is riding off with me yet again," and it was true we all took off leaving them there fuming, I just held on when he took off thinking the bike was going as fast as possible as we hit the leaving Roswell sign. I trusted him not to kill me, feeling his fingers trace the back of my hand every so often was nice, letting me know he was still there.

We drove much longer than possible around two hours and forty minutes, stopping for gas once before I was worried the sign read "Welcome to El Paso, Texas" we not only left Roswell but New Mexico altogether. But once in this large city he stopped at an off the street place, Buds tattoo it read, with his hand in mine we walked in together. A burly man, shaved head and much visible ink smiles at him the moment he walked in. "You son of a bitch, get over here," but he hugged him not punched him.

I was told this is where he got his ink done, looked like a busy shop with a few doing tattoo's. "This girl needs a tattoo, can you do it?" oh trouble, trouble and more trouble for me.

He gave Michael a stern look, "How old is she?"

"Same age as him," I answered he gave us a look, I was the same age but neither of us is legal.

But we won. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Michael was holding my hand his body in front of me as he got a matching tattoo. But as the needle touched my 1st layer of skin. It felt sensational. I mean there was little to no pain at all. With hard rock music being played on the background, I felt comfortably numb !

Mr. Bud with a smile on his face asked me. "Little lady howz the pain ?"

I replied, "Its' kind of nice ". He was stunned to hear the reply. And then he said to me, "Man I have tattooed many people but no one has responded in such a manner, that it's nice". And then he gave me a high five. I was not being sarcastic here. I was actually enjoying the overall process. This was altogether a new experience.

At the end placed on my shoulder was three detailed books pilled on the other, each one of my personal favorites. Harry Potter, IT, and last Divergent above the books were the words "I've lived a thousand lives". Michaels was the same words but the Ps3 controller and his personal alien symbol in place. He had Bud add a symbol on the spine of the book, and another on the next.

The twilight stole away the colors of the day until the world looked like an old black and white movie. "Let's eat before we drive back," I pleaded my belly making noise, his hoodie in my arms as we crossed the street to a Taco Bell which was fine by me.

I munched as did he, "Thank you, Michael. I really had a great day believe it or not the best day since I arrived,"

"Are you going to be in trouble?"

"No, my dad will be working until close and as for the tattoo, maybe but it's my body my choice," he smiled at me and it made everything okay, the lingering worry was gone.

We drove through the now darkened highway heading home to Roswell, and deep down I didn't want the night to end but it did as he pulled up to the Crashdown right before it closed.

Liz walked out with Isabel, "Where have you two been?'

Isabel was worried, "In El Paso, home now and really tired. Thanks for the day and the hoodie," bolting as he tried to snag it from me, the girls laughing. I watched him drive off with Isabel, Liz was in our room when I showed her the tattoo. "He got a matching one, it was amazing," she was jealous, her and Max never just rode off and did something reckless.

"You should it was thrilling and in truth, I like being around him, he is funny,"

She gave me a look as I had her rub the gel on the ink, she vowed she was getting one too.

Every day it was like the heat was growing between Michael and me, maybe he was my partner in battle.


	5. Swimming

**Michael's point of view…**

I am apprehensive, yet unafraid. It is the jolt I need to know that I am walking into a storm, but not so much that my steps will be hindered. If anything it gives me the courage I need to make them, knowing that few good things in this life come without a cost to the self.

I walked into our boring Algebra two class, Liz and Samaria are both in it and that kinda made it better for me, Max was too but he wasn't much to look at. Samaria was at her desk her body faced the wrong way, her knees on her chair and her body over my desk talking to Max and Liz who sit close to us. She had been grounded for a week, it had been nearly a month since we drove to El Paso. I just walk by taking my seat, I noticed she wore a dark red Billy Idol tank top that was big on her, it hung just right..wait… that… was…mine…

I growled at her and she smiled at me, and I loathed it made me smile too. "I won the bet, Isabel thought you notice three weeks ago. But here I am with three shirts and now two hoodies," I made a note to check my closet every time this girl was at my place which was very often.

Max laughed, "Liz is the same," but he and I are worried, Liz had a vision of Maria with powers, and that had not better be true. This class was boring, Our Math teacher had a hawkish air about her. Even her nose was curved and beaky. She had eyes of palest blue that fixed you in ice should you dare disagree or talk out of turn. She was willow-wand thin, so stick-like that it was hard to imagine her eating much at all, at least not without wiping her narrow lips after every bite. Her hair wasn't so much blonde as a washed out brown like it just couldn't be bothered to be any color at all. Like many women of her age, she had it cut short to hide its lack of volume. There was no way in the world this woman had a happy home-life. If she had a husband, he was hen-pecked. Every movement she made betrayed the internal frustrations that bounced inside her like sound in a deep cave. In the classroom, she was a chained monster, bound by rules and statutes. A century ago she would have been brutal with the cane I'm sure.

I poked her chair with my foot every so often just to bother her, her long hair was pulled into a ponytail today. I finally admitted to myself what I knew all along but was too afraid to admit it: I liked her. A lot. And I wanted to be with her.

She gave me a stern look, "You going to get hurt," her eyes narrowed but a smile was tugging at her lips.

I kicked it a little harder her sister with cat-like reflexes snapped the back of my hand with her hard-wooden ruler. "You little…" I snarled as she gave me a fierce look.

"Stop kicking her chair asshole,"

Samaria turned with a smile, "Told you so," her voice mocking the tone more babyish. Boredom is that invitation for the brain to play, to let the self soak into a moment and see the richness in the minute subtlety life offers. So I let it in, allow my thoughts to float without direction, and soon enough they find paths to run down, new paths rather than the same old worries that can play over and over each day. That's when ideas come... and that's when boredom ends because my thoughts have taken a new turn.

The bell rang singling lunch, after that two classes than everyone was meeting at my place. The girls getting the weekends off if they worked Monday thru Thursday, their dad was pretty laid back. We walked to the open courtyard, it was sunny and nice out as we all sit. Isabel was the last to show since her class was at the other end of the school. Erin was watching but not with Maria, she was at Logan's table her eyes always darted our way before she overacted. Tess was sprinkling sugar over her yogurt, "Jim, he says we need to be careful that some Government people are acting like regular law enforcement," she smiles while she talks, it gives everyone else around us the impression she was not talking about us in danger.

"We will," Maxwell spoke eating tacos.

Samaira just lay in the grass, not talking her eyes closed but her lips moved with no sound. I caught a glimpse of her bare skin, my stolen shirt had moved up when she laid down, a rush of hormones nearly had me leaving. I just go back to watching everyone around us and eating, when her voice called out. "Feed me and tell me I am pretty," it wasn't said to just me, but to all of us. Max tossed her bag of chips at her, like a bolt of lightening her hand shot up catching them. His words humorous, "Your very pretty, Samaira,"

She had grass in her hair when she sat up, "Are you okay with us coming over?" Liz asked taking another bite of her apple, it made a gross sound.

Her sister gave me a look, a lemon cupcake in her hands. "Yes, like every weekend, I am okay. Since Max has a room there now the living room is good for two air beds for Tess and Izzy," she tore into her cupcake her eyes boring into Max who was watching her, she used her two fingers to mocking watching him, she should he wanted to do dirty things with Liz.

I just reached over taking her cupcake and eating it, she watched in horror as everyone went silent. Liz scooted away as like a missile I was tackled and we both went rolling down the hill in the courtyard, I held her closer as to not knock the wind from her. "You ass, that was my cupcake," was half yelled and half laughed out.

I groaned as we hit the cement bench, "That is my shirt," rolling to my feet not letting her up, my hand snaked out grabbing her right ankle. Her screams and laughing can be heard as I drug her up the hill, her hands trying to keep the top from exposing much.

"This girl," I dropped her with her sister. "Is now stained green," Isabel laughed as the girls left to help the little she-beast cleanup.

Kyle smirked, "We can all tell you two like each other, what is the problem?"

Shocked, "I just don't want to get hurt to hurt her," I left ditching the rest of the day, so she must like me too, Kyle even said so.

I went to the store, Max did last week so it was my turn having started working for another company, it was security. I was going to tell them about getting my GED, this was my last day in high school, I passed. I hated the market people bumped into you, I just got the list as fast as possible. I grabbed some ice cream and nice chocolates since I knew she dug em.

At the checkout counter was an old woman, not the kind you pity with their old bones and feeble limbs, but the kind who could still run an army kitchen given half a chance. She smiled as she scanned but made no real attempt to talk to me, I was a drunks son and trailer trash to most. "Total is $145.37," she didn't use a fake polite tone, it was cold and to the point as I swiped my card as the bagger tossed the bags into my cart.

With one last inventory check of my remaining clothes the door opened and they all piled in, Samaira still had dirt on her cheek but her eyes caught the chocolate, I reached out snatching them. "These are mine,"

"No, you don't like them. I offered you some and you bitched about shit candy," her own arms crossed, her hips cocked as she challenged me. I just opened the box and ate one, not lying they aren't bad but I liked salty things not overly sweet.

I gave, "Here,"

She just gave me a smug look and I could understand Kyle saying it about Tess, I didn't like it.

Max cut in, "We're going on a date," Liz winked walking out, soon each couple is gone with the words be back right after. I was alone, but then I forgot that Samaira was here she was just on the sofa eating candy.

She gave me a look, "What?"

"They left us,"

"So, we can have fun. Let's go swimming and eat, watch a movie and crash before those loser return. We can poke a hole in their beds too,"

I was down, "You got a suit?"

"I do, you have a pool that no one is ever in," we watched some movie she loved and I tolerated because she smiled that damn smile, that is where I fucked up was seeing that smile.

She marched out with me right behind her, I stripped in my room pulling on the black and red trunks when she walked from my bathroom, in a dark blue suit, it covered her tits and her other female parts and nothing more. My head swam with desire but instead, I tossed a towel at her head walking out. It was a normal pool deep and medium size, but she laid her towel out, "See no one, shame really,"

Spray flew outwards by several feet when I jumped in, she was right behind me, just having fun. I grasped her hips tossing her far enough away from me, she laughed coming back for more it was never enough. But it was time to get out as the security alerted us curfew was up here for the pool.

She blew the beds up knowing they would return soon, but it was me who used a tack and popped a very small hole in the two air beds. "I need a shower," my voice hoarse from laughing.

"I call dibs," her body flying passed mine, I tried to grab her but she moved with grace avoiding my hands and slammed the bathroom door. It opened and her face popped out. "Are you hungry?"

"You're impossible,"

"I know," the door shut and didn't open until I turned on the washer taking the remaining hot water from her. She let out a scream as I sit in the kitchen clean and in sleeping pants, not long later she walked out in Max's basketball shorts and my stolen Iron Maidan shirt. "That was rude, want me to cook?"

"Can you?" she gave me a snarl as she took out leftover steak, eggs, cheese, and tortillas. It smelled great as I watched her cook, she hummed but I noticed she was looking worn and tired as each day passed.

"Here you go, Liz messaged me they will be home soon. I am cleaning up and eating in bed, we can watch a movie in there,"

She did too, cleaned and walked out I was done and poured a strong drink, I took my smokes and drink and followed her scent to my room. I just kicked the door shut behind me. "You pick," I did, a scary movie we heard the door open and them laughing but they made no move to enter my room. They planned this hoping us alone together that something happens, and to be honest I wish something had happened.

But instead by one she was asleep next to me, I bent down placing a small kiss to her head, "Sleep well, Princess," I almost didn't hear myself or believe I said it.

I watched in absolute fear as her eyes opened, blinking the sleep back. "Only brave enough when I am sleeping?"

My heart was hammering, "Yes," was all I got out for once just being honest, I wouldn't have tried if I knew she was faking.

She leans in, so her foreheads rest against my own. We both close our eyes. Both our breaths are shaking. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" my reply, my own voice low and husky.

"For being you." Her voice wavers exhilarated from the tension between us.

Samaira gently leans in and kisses me, she has warms lips. We pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain ourselves anymore, I hold Samaira's head in my hands and pull her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around my body, feeling each crevasse, each line along my perfect physique.

I felt the heat explode, a bright silver light shot us into the wall, she was crumpled on the floor as I was up heading to her, my door burst open and Maxwell filled the frame. "I have no understanding what the fuck just happened,"

"I do," was muttered from behind him, Liz was trying to get to Samaira.


	6. Trying

**Michael's point of view…**

The next day, I woke with Samaira in my arms and it felt right as if only she was meant for me. The way Isabel and Max explained it in the book a set of mates were here for us, made just for us and that we would find them in our own time. She was made for me would help balance my temper, or so they hoped but in no way do I think so, violent thoughts fill me knowing she could do so much better.

The sunlight hardly broke through the dark black drapes doing their job, I moved from the bed seeing it wasn't even seven, but I was starving and so would she when she was woken up. The apartment was silent as everyone was knocked out, I was used to the dark as I started cooking never needing more than the small light on the oven. The bacon sits on the plate in crispy waves sending the most pleasant smell through the apartment, the eggs fluffy the rolls fresh from frozen to oven to table.

I just rather she wakes up and eat first, so no one touches anything, I creep by Tess, I looked back seeing Isabel awake as my door creaked. I just rushed back to the kitchen and filled two plates knowing now everyone was about to wake up. Isabel woke Alex, Alex kicked Kyle who woke up Tess, Tess walked passed me banging on Max's door 'GET UP AND EAT LOSERS," it was like a heard of elephants but I was smart, taking our food into the safe darkness of my room.

Max quipped, "Gave her the best bacon, I bet,"

"I did," was said before the door shut behind me, she was still sleeping Max healed her, Isabel and Liz explained everything while Tess cleaned her head but she was still knocked out.

My body leaned across the bed, "Hey Princess, time to wake up. If you don't wake up, I will just shove you off my bed," my voice playing as she groaned and tried to curl up in my blanket.

With a heavy heart, I braced my hand on her back and gave a small shove, her body went right off, disappearing from my view "Asshole," was grunted, her tone muffled but looking like a messed-up Barbie she climbed into bed.

"Food," this at least made her smile as we eat in bed away from those heathens in the kitchen. "I have work," it was true she just gave me a look; I wasn't at the Crash down now so she looks at me confused.

I just set my plate down, "Working for a Security company now, makes good money and has benefits,"

She gave me a wary look, "That sound very nice, is it what will make you happy?"

"It is a start; I am not really a happy guy. Life is shit,"

Like that her warm fingers left a tingling sensation over any space she touched, "But life can always get better, that's if you let it," she was right, I would push her away but what if I tried harder?

She was walking from the room both plates in hand as I followed her out, "How is your head?" Liz was up her own hands checking her sister.

"It's all good," was muttered, but she still looked rather worn out.

Alex shuffled in, "What happened, what I miss?"

I eyed Max who was beaming, "Michael found his mate," it was like a party now, everyone seems so happy for me, but they all think she will save me, but in my head, it was who is going to save her from me.

It was going to be hard, I needed to talk now and tell them I wasn't coming back to school. But by five I was having to get ready for work, everyone was still going to be here from my understanding. I was dressed and ready when I stood in the living room "So, I have some news other than Sam being my mate. I took my GED exam and passed, Yesterday was my last day at Roswell High," each face looked stunned, but one by one each offered congratulations, they knew I hated it there.

She asked, 'Is this what will make you happy?"

She was so concerned with what would make me happy, but by the small facial reactions, I knew she wasn't happy. I sighed, "I need to work full time, I had no issue learning it was school and the people that are the problem. It is what is best for me," her eyes moved to Liz before they shot back to me, she controlled her emotions very well.

"I am going to the mall, any want to join?" she changed the subject and Isabel jumped up if anyone could help Samaira with whatever is bothering her it be Isabel.

"Let's go, we girls should leave the men to clean this hovel,"

Each one dashed off to dress when Isabel stopped looking at me, "This is new for you, she is your mate, I hope you understand the risk now. She can feel you, feel your emotions and knows how sad and hurt, violent and mean you're but she wants to feel happiness from you,"

"Feel?" my body jerked to a stop. Max gave her a look and she vanished to his room to change, I guess. "You will start to feel hers very, very soon for some reason the girls all felt us first. I am happy it is her, she is perfect for you," I was about to freak out, another person feeling your emotions was a very scary thing, I wasn't ever really happy.

I walked into my room seeing her nearly dressed, my plain black tank top on with her jeans. She never needed to dress up, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "So, are we dating now. That's how it went with the rest, they bonded and that was it they belonged to each other,"

I wanted that, her as mine,

"Yes, and that will make me happy. You could do so much better,"

Her hand was up, "Who is to say that, I am made for you as Liz was designed for Maxwell. Soon you will have to confront it, see yourself for the man you really are,"

She left me standing there, left the house, never saying another word before Isabel was driving off with the girls in Max's jeep. "Later, be home at five thirty in the morning,"

5:35 AM…

The house was eerie silent, I noticed Kyle and the taller one was most likely Alex. But it was cold and creepy as I walked into my room, the closer I got to the bed the warmer it got. My uniform was hung up as I crawled in next to her in just my boxers, I was ready to just crash when she stirred. "Michael?"

Her voice was groggy as I brushed the hair from her face, "Yeah, go back to sleep babe," her body twisted in my arms until her face was buried into my chest, her leg slipped in between mine.

This felt good…my eyes closed on their own welcoming the darkness of sleep.

After four days it was hard, she was working and so was I, she was at school now. I think we saw each other once and talked maybe a total of an hour in the last four days. I walked from the bathroom my hair was up today, in no way was I cutting it, blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt on before I was grabbing my wallet and keys leaving for a little. I had to try, and I talked to the boys getting tips so I would only fuck up minimally.

A small bundle of wildflowers and pizza are in my shaking hands as I stand in the school courtyard, the bell was about to ring and everyone would either see me as a fool or a very lucky guy. Liz and Tess are the first to come out seeing me, Maria was beaming walking closer when her body flew sideways, Samaira stood there looking angry as she jumped me her legs wrapped around my waist. "You miss me?" my tone joking but hoping she did.

"Of course, are these mine?" flowers in hand as I helped her into the grass, but she just plants her butt into my lap, and I relished in it. An arm around her as the crew came eating pizza, but it wasn't a lot of time to see her.

Liz scoffed, "She actually thought you were here for her, delusional," we all looked at Maria who was turning a new shade of red as Samaira just gave me a look.

"You're off tonight and tomorrow?"

Answering, "Yes, and you're off tomorrow," her lips touched mine, it was like every nerve was on fire but it didn't burn it was a pure tingling pleasure.

Now desperate, the Skins are about to descend upon Roswell in the hopes of finding the Granolith and returning to Antar, since they now had only had months, if not mere weeks, to live.


	7. Skin's

**Samaria's point of view…**

Dating Michael was not easy, unlike Isabel, Maxwell, and Tess he just was not happy his entire being didn't want to change. But when Isabel talked to me she said she saw changes, like him surprising me at lunch to them it was amazing to just see him being caring. "Sugarplum, you need to hurry," daddy was at the door.

"Sorry, was thinking," Liz was giving me a look behind daddy, his face crumpled just enough to break me.

"I will support your choice, you're a big girl now same as Elizabeth,"

I gave him a hug, "I haven't made a choice yet, Liz has. I was going to talk to the gang today about it,"

His brow raised, "And Michael, he should know," he was not thrilled but in the end, was okay with it because Michael was always polite and well mannered around my dad when he worked here.

"Yes,"

I just gave Liz a look as she tossed me the pale blue top, "I am going to go talk to him," and I was it was the reason I was up and dressing, we both had today off.

She offered, 'Should Max and I show up?"

"Oh god….yes," that be best I don't know how he will react, he might be okay or not. There isn't a person in a hundred that could tell of my apprehension. I take all that is calm about me and make it my aura, tucking away that which would surrender my insecurities to the world and leave me so naked.

I walked up to the stairs like I was about to walk into a funeral I wasn't invited to, a small box was on his doorstep when I stood to stare at the closed door. It was now or never, being this close I could feel him like I would if I pinched my skin. He was sleeping, his emotions varied from thrilled to sad so fast his dreams so filled with chaos. My hands shake when I pick up the box it is rather light with no mailing sticker pasted to it, but I just drop the box on his kitchen table before moving onto the real issue.

I loved it here, either us together or the gang all here just planning or acting normal. The room was dark, but the smell was Michael, such a mix of musk, his Hugo boss, and spices, it calmed me and that helped my hands stop shaking so much. His eyes twitched as I got closer to him, his body reacting to sensing me, he as of yet has not felt my emotions which might be a good thing. I curled up next to him as soon as I was close his arms pulled me closer to his body which was burning up. "Hunnie," I nagged him, he groaned but I did it again and again.

He yawned, "What time is it?"

"Ten, we need to talk can you wake up," trying to make my voice pleasant this was just a small speed bump and needed his opinion.

His body knocked mine back and nearly off the bed, his eyes wide. "Are you about to break up with me?"

"Oh god no," I soothed him, I should have figured a better way to say it.

Not gentle at all, he dragged me into the front room, the pain shot up my wrist as he deposited me on the sofa moving in between my legs, making heat rush to new areas. He wore just briefs that clung to his sweaty skin, my brain was foggy and now wasn't the time. "What is going on, babe? Have I messed up already?"

I could only touch his cheek, feeling his emotions in chaos. "My mother, now that a miracle has happened, and I am cured. She demanded my father send Liz and myself to her," like a light switch his emotions went from worried and scared to lethal, he wanted her dead.

"You are leaving me," nearly shoving me over the sofa when he shoved off the floor. I didn't run after him and I was so embarrassed and ashamed that all I did was watch him walk away, the way his brief's looked did his ass justice. "I can't, no" was mumbled, he was not talking to me.

Finally, I move to him, "Michael, Liz isn't going she told our mom her answer was no. I also have to make the choice," but was there a choice?

My body slammed back, not because of Michael but my own head there was no choice, my family was here. His dark hazel eyes bore into mine, "I am not leaving, my family, my world is right here,"

"BUT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT, JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER BITCH," my heart sputtered hearing him screaming at me, this was new. I moved back just enough to put distance he was so scared.

"Hunnie, please calm down. I am a minor unlike you, it isn't as easy as it would be for you," soothing tones, my hands up but this was Michael he was hot-headed.

Seething, his eyes so cold. "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO DATE YOU, GIRLS ARE ONLY HERE TO HURT," this man was broken, I didn't have enough glue to fix him. Could he be helped?

I just stared at him.

I had no words.

Words left me. I stared into those bright cold hazel eyes that are burning with anger, and my heart fell silent. He roared smashing the lamp against the kitchen wall. But I couldn't will my lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as he just blew his stack. "Please, calm down," I doubt he even heard me.

But what caught my eye was that the small brown box has tipped over, it's contents fallen onto the linoleum tiling. A white sheet of paper and a dead….cat and with a scream his eyes turned seeing what I was pointing at.

"FUCK!" he ripped the table clothe off and covered the dead animal as I ran for it, my body flying through the open door. Max stood looking alarmed, my sister just sped after me same with Michael but only Liz was in my truck as I peeled out my eyes blurry with tears.

I just drove as she texted the girls, after another forty minutes she spoke as I finally calmed down. "They are behind us, the girls," I just drove and drove, until we reached a gas station. The shaking stopped and finally, I found my voice, "He was so angry, screaming at me that I even thought of leaving him. How he didn't at first want to date because girls are only meant to hurt,"

Her dark brown eyes worried, "Michael on Earth and Antar has had the worst life. He is looking for you now, guess the note said to leave you or what happened to the cat will happen to you,"

Tess and Isabel in the truck as we spoke, "I betrayed him, I was his wife and I cheated and betrayed him and my family. Maria cheated, I wish I could take it all back, he is taking centuries of hurt out on you for our mistakes," her voice breaking as tears streamed down her face.

It was getting dark as Tess drove Isabel home, Max knew we're home and safe hours ago but he and the boys are calming down, Michael. I knew that when we heard the home phone blaring it was my mother.

"Sorry, sugar plum. She wants an answer," handing me the phone, this wasn't hard she had a son she doted on, having me there seemed to be more spiteful. She loved us to death, but we both knew her new family came first since I was better.

Her voice chimed over the line, it was light and happy. "My darling, when can I expect you. I am so broken over Liz refusing to come, I am pretty sure it has to do with her little boyfriend. So when can I expect you," she just thought I come back, I haven't told her about Michael pretty sure she remembers Hank and Michael as a child.

"Mom, glad you called. I just wanted to tell you that I am staying in Roswell, I am happy here. Happy with dad and Liz, happy with high school and working, right now my life is where I need it to be," not mentioning Michael because to her a boy was not reason enough.

She was angry, "After all the love and care I gave you while sick, you turn on me?"

"I am not turning on you. I am happy for once, my life was always harsh and filled with pain, right now I have none of that. I am not saying I will never come but just not right now, and more so since you tried to guilt trip me. I have a report to write so have a goodnight mother," slamming the phone on the dresser, my father looked angry as he snatched it up leaving us in the room. We heard him yelling form his room, so Liz shut our door so that at least we could go to sleep in peace.

The next morning we dressed for work, our father must already be downstairs so we followed him. It was nearly time to open, "DAD," her mellow tone called out, I didn't see him in the office.

I glanced outside to see if he was putting up the special's sign, he worked on it last night before his screaming match. Car's are in the wrong places, parked in the middle of the street, some in spots but not a single person was in eyesight. "Elizabeth, get back upstairs now," my own feet moving from the open space.

She listened as we both bolted to our room, she locks the door but in the end, the small lock was shit. "Something is wrong, no people, cars parked in the middle of the streets. The threat is here and not a single human will see it, pretty smart," tearing off my uniform and replacing it with jeans, his tank top, and vans as she copied. My fingers grasped the heavy fabric of the curtains in the hall, seeing nothing, not a single person. "Come on, Liz. We can't stay here," Stealthily we began to approach the diner front doors, glancing around to make sure it is clear. "We shouldn't be here, but with powers guess we don't have enough human in us to be placed wherever the rest are. Stick to the wall and if we get separated use your link to Max," I was heading his way now, I could feel Michael and his emotions scared the shit out of me.

There's not even a breeze to disrupt the paper pamphlets that have been stacked up on the side of Church as we passed. We gave it no more than a sideward glance as we slipped past with nothing more than a whisper of stealth-black fabric and the slight scuff of our soft soled shoes on the concrete. "Look," about a hundred feet in front of us are a small group of people.

"I need you to get to the UFO center and to do that they need to move. I am going to cause a distraction. When and only when it is clear run for it but stay low. I am sure they're in there but we both won't make it, and I am faster,"

She gave me that look, she was going to try and argue. I just bolted and saved her the wasted breath. I moved faster around the cars until their eyes landed on me, "You shouldn't be here, grab her now," angry, their skin looked to be sweating more than normal, skins. They give chase as I lead them further away from my sister who would be safer away from the trouble.

My body is ready to give when another burst of anger hits me, well guess Elizabeth found them. But hiding behind the dirty blue dumpster was blonde curly hair, "Tess?" whispering as I got closer, she collapsed against me.

"Kyle?"

"Got separated," her voice was anguished but together we moved into the open.

It was boiling hot now, hours had gone by with no water or food. "We need to find the others, right now Kyle is scared,"

I concentrated and so was Michael, "Same with Michael, but he is also not happy but content. I think they're at the high school now," or at least that was where my gut was dragging me.

Tess peeked around the corner, as I moved to the other side doing the same, we made no noise. "Move," my voice commanding as together we moved further into the school.

I knew this was going to happen, with my hand out the young girl was blasted into the locker. Her body fused with the now melting locker, "My god, girl," Tess smiled at me.

Another skin was dead than another until we see maybe ten and in front of them is our family, all tied to the beams on the entrance courtyard. "Tess, you know that mind-warping, time to use it, but focus on fire, real fire,"

Both dirty, she just closed her eyes as I slipped into the classroom to our left, it has another exit that would place me right in front of them. With no time to waste the desk blasted into the walls, I hear her let out a scream. Not of pain but anger, no time as I flew through the door my feet keeping me upright as the fire was uncontrolled and heading for our family.

My hands flew up and using the same emotions Tess did, anger and love did the shield hold. Her orange fire skimmed over and around, melting everything but us, my body shook but the fire died as fast as it started. Tess was walking through it as it started to vanish. "I said to control it, not roast the family, Tess," the shield dropping, as she and I both sagged trying to untie them, I released Max leaving him the task of releasing. Tess curled around me as we lay on the floor, drained but it didn't last as warm arms picked me up.

"Heal her Max,"

"I can't she used a lot of power, she needs rest. Alex should be nearly done fixing it," I glanced seeing Alex was not here, I didn't notice before. "Take her home, I will cover her sift," Isabel chimed in, we had to act as if nothing had happened. If Alex fixed it the humans wouldn't know anything happened.

Alex did it, my father just left after checking on me, I reassured him it was just me not sleeping and the argument with mom, it didn't help his anger but got him off of me.

Right after my door shut, Michael emerged from my closet his face pale and his emotions haywire. "You have to go, your shift starts soon,"

Torn was the emotion, "I can call off,"

"No you can't, I am fine just tired. Michael this was a threat but not the big one, that one is coming and soon," a jump in his emotions, his hands bracing my face as the vision played on replay.

"Come back to me, Sam,"

It took a moment but the magenta mist faded the silver was coming from him, he was dragging me out of it. "A Summit meeting of the five worlds, alert Max,"

"I am sorry, for yelling at you and saying that stupid shit. I really thought you were going to leave. Then the cat, then my brakes cut, another note,"

"The cat, brakes, and note are a human trait, not alien. We have enough people who don't want us together. Right now another threat is coming,"

I couldn't tell him what threat, only it was coming.


	8. Courtney

**Samaira's point of view…**

Time had begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain.

Everything was great, for once…

My eyes feel heavy staring at the whiteboard and the lime green scribble, English at times was dull and other times Mr. Martian made it fun and today was the dull day. I glanced at Liz who was at least seated next to me and next to her was Maxwell. Us girls have secured an old building our dad owns, he was going to turn it into a bigger version of the Crash down but in the end, he stayed with the original. We have been going as often as possible to train, when Tess, Isabel, Maxwell, and Michael regained their memories it trickled down to us, the fighting skill our mate acquired.

So, we learn from each other since our mates have very different skills, we would only be assists when we have to fight. But also, the other part was helping Liz gain in strength, so Isabel injected Liz with her blood, it made Liz sick but it worked. So, in private I asked Isabel to get a single vile of Tess and Michael's blood for me. It took two weeks, two entire weeks for her to get Michael's as Tess injected me herself, and Isabel Michaels blood. I felt great, but with each day we train either our minds or bodies, jogging, workouts since the five worlds are at stake, and maybe Earth too.

Max passed me a note, behind my sisters back so it wasn't seen by Mr. Martian. "Sorry about Michael, he has always been moody,"

I wrote back.

"Seriously, moody? Everything for the last three months has been good, no issues, and then like a light switch he flips. A lot is because of his life before and here on Earth it is all swirling in his head and he can't make sense of it. I know he is worried some human wants me hurt, but in no way am I worried," this was how we passed time in here on the dull day's, every so often Liz would scribble a note in.

The bell rang with a shrill blaring that lasted what seemed like five minutes but had been seconds. "Swear, ready to go home," again it was the weekend and I was off till Monday same with Liz.

"I am going out for a little," it was our code and her eyes lit up. "Can we girls go, give the boys some guy time?"

"Of course, get the girls we can use my truck," it was also great for maintaining a slim figure and stress relief. Max looked between us with a wary gaze as I spoke again. "Girl stuff, you really don't want to know. Or do you want to know what Liz says about you?" acting as if it was just us talking and pigging out.

He leaves his hands held up, but his cheeks flushed, "Hurry," I motioned to Tess as Liz was locating Isabel.

"Let's go," my voice low, she waved to Kyle who was standing with Alex and Max who was eating my sisters face like a Gremlin. It was getting chilly, but the cab of my truck was warm as we got in, only having to wait another three minutes before they joined us making my truck smell like a freaking garden.

The drive was not too long about thirty minutes from Roswell, the building was about five minutes off the beaten path as also why dad just let the building be empty. Stepping into the old factory building was like stepping into a whole other world. It was like venturing onto a set of old train tracks and following them as far as they'd take you, ignoring the grass peeking up between the slats and the bits where the metal was rusted and broken. The building seemed to shudder in the wind and sway as the rain attacked it. But it was hidden, we covered the windows and Tess and Liz put sensors as a just in case, the FBI or our mates tried to follow us.

Isabel stood tall, "Alright, let's see,"

It was a joined attack, three on one since we never knew how many would dare attack one of us. Today was my turn, Tess faired pretty well until Liz got a lucky blow. Isabel and Liz, they needed the most work, and have gained and gained since they first tried, but now it was my turn and I was scared with how poorly I would do.

They started off slow like every time we did this training, but when they apparently saw that I was able to fair well it seemed they skipped the medium level. A string of curses unraveled from my tongue, like yarn unfurling, as the three bitches advanced. Tess, she knew her Mind warping was useless on me, so she used pretty high blast's but none are able to bypass my shield, Liz was using hand to hand, Isabel was mixing it but they could and would switch it at will.

I countered Liz, her blow missed my side, my body rolled over hers, our backs touching until, but I caught her under the arm and flung into the pillar. One down two still coming at me, Tess was next her power was higher, I wait and wait until she is close enough to me. The surprise on her face was worth it, my hand raised as her body jerked back and then slammed into Isabel who tried to make sure they both don't fall. But now, they both slammed into the stacks of old fabric and wallpaper. The dust falling from the high ceiling covered us, "I swear you three, you just skip levels. I see wait till next Friday, Isabel I am going level five from the get-go,"

Her face was covered in white dust, small deep coughs as she snapped. "I wanted to see if you could channel Michael or his fighting skills in this. And by how you put us three down like it was nothing, now shield up," not this my body was going to rebel.

But like a shimmering portal it spread, Blue, orange, and green blast hit the shield, each targeting different sectors, until they just pounded it in the middle. I watched after ten minutes it started to crack like ice on the pond. I jumped to the side letting the shield fall, my body protected by the piles of trash as I sent a shock wave of energy at them, I was done as they had to hide behind pillars or trash as well, but the small explosion scared us.

Tess was shaking her hair, "We are covered in dust, cover story,"

"Working on a project, top secret," Isabel offered, and it sounded good enough, not like we know everything they do. Each tries to get the dust off before we get in, I drove down the dirt road watching the dust billow up behind us as I sped onto the highway.

"Liz call lover boy and see if we need to stop at the market or get dinner," Isabel cooed, I was glad they got along, glad Tess wasn't a bitch anymore.

Her voice was low but guess she was having Tess write everything, "Dinner and the market," how two grown men cannot shop. It was packed on a Friday we each took a scrap of the list and tried to get it done fast, Tess called our order into the Crashdown and Liz would run in and grab it. I dropped in the pop, bread, eggs, cheese, lunch meat, frozen crap. It was a damn big list they are being lazy having us doing this. I noticed a few things for Michael on here, his hygiene products and certain foods, I was not able to get the Vodka but Isabel had it in there.

Bed of the truck filled, the cab smelled like work, like the Crash down as I drove to Michaels. His place was in the one bad side of Roswell, not that only bad people lived here many good folks did. But like every city or town, not everyone had a charmed life and Michael didn't. But I like the small apartment it smelled of him when we walked in, his scent masked the rest.

The boys are outside since we refused to bring in the bags, but we did put everything away before we all sit and eat, but it was still rather early the clock only hitting five. I was in his lap his fingers tracing pictures into my jean covered thighs, his hazel eyes calm for once. His voice was very low, "I love you, "

Smiling hearing it, it just made my heart flutter, "I love you, more than you know," the fingers tracing his face, never feeling or seeing it enough.

Isabel cut in, "Alex and I are going to Hawks at seven, for about an hour any want to join," it was a pool hall from what I knew.

"I will," I called out getting out was good as Michael sighed, "Guess I am too," damn right. I just curled into him and he just tried to pull me closer.

Hawks was also for drinking and dancing, I have no clue how we managed to get in but I hold the queue in hand, Michael whipped my ass in pool but I beat Tess, Kyle, and Liz. Right now, Michael might be drinking, Max said for the rest it was a no go since only Michael's system was strong enough to tolerate human alcohol. Liz just pulled me to Tess who snatched up my free hand helping my sister to pull me to the dance floor. I had no rhythm as the music blared.

But letting loose was nice, even if the boys all sit together at the table talking, Michael was talking his face frowning, I stopped feeling his anger, frustration, and…love, I think it was love.

The club is electric tonight, everyone feeding off of the smiles and fast dancing. I could go like this all night long, feet moving to the crazy beat as they belong to the music. I move in my dress like my hips were made to sway, the sequins catching the disco ball light that twirls above - launching every shade of the rainbow into the darkness. Isabel made sure we all looked perfect, but that didn't seem to matter to the boys as Liz frowned at Max who was not dancing but talking.

Yelled in my ear, "Watch, it is called karma," Isabel moved to each girl, and after another few minutes, I understood her words. Some guys we have never seen walked over and started to dance closer and closer to us, a few trying to make conversation.

His voice was deep, "Hey, names Cadde," I didn't care as I pointed to my boyfriend, the girls doing the very same. Wanting attention and inviting trouble was very different.

"So, he sure can't drinking to dance," he ain't lying, but I highly doubt Michael was into dancing, maybe between the sheets but not like this. I just moved away closer to Tess and the girls.

"Come on, dance with me,"

"GET LOST!" trying to make myself heard as Liz made her exit, Isabel was behind me. "Sorry, she is not interested. Has a boyfriend," the guy flirting with her at least left her alone.

I attract crazies, that was it.

It was like slow motion as the guys walked over, Alex just tossed his arm over Izzy and a few looked shocked the dork could get the model. But Cade seemed to try and hold his ground against Michael.

I put my hand on his arm, "This is my girl, I suggest you walk away now," at least he was using his words before his fist.

Cade smirked, "How about you keep pounding down the booze while I show her a real man,"

I was pulled back right before Michael just went ballistic; Tess had her arms around me as his glass flew so close to our heads. Kyle took the grunt of it as his body covered ours until we managed to escape the pool hall, the fresh air was needed as we are never allowed back. I am no riding with him, he was drinking as I gave Max a look. "Take his keys, no matter what he was drinking," I was tired and thankful Jim wasn't called to arrest Michael.

I was standing in his room not but thirty minutes later, he might be tipsy in an alien sort of way because when he drinks he gets angry much faster. "You had him take my keys like I am a drunk!" all I could do was stand my ground, I was not wrong.

"Yes, you had been drinking and it was not the best idea you rode your bike home. I am sorry if my worry pissed you off, but I am not at all sorry for asking Max to do so," me not fighting back was something he was not used to, I used logic and just remained calm when he started in on things. There was no logic to the argument. I winced with my face turned away to the rain-washed window, it was another issue he needed to work on.

He spat out, "You just don't get it, and never will. You're not one of us, Maria!" my heart stopped and his face paled.

I wanted to cry as rage filled my belly. I felt my ears getting hot. I glare at him then spat out "HOW DARE YOU?" tears started to stream down my face when I raised my hand to stop his progression to me, like every nerve reacted the magenta mist blasted him right through the bedroom door, it gave a loud crack as the wood splintered into however many sharp shards.

I knew everyone heard, him.

I just walked out of his apartment, he was my mate it could never work for us with another it was us, he was just making it very hard. "Samaira, are you okay?" Maxwell caught me before I was able to get into my truck.

'Tell him to stay away for a few days, we both need to calm down. I love him but him talking to me like trash and calling me her name was pushing me too far," we understood we aren't broken up, I needed time or else I might kill him for calling me her name.

By Monday, I was no better my anger was still just waiting to lash out. Why would he call me, Maria? He wasn't in love with her was it just out of anger or spite, something to cause me further pain.

The girls finally by Thursday convinced me to go to his place, they would be there to keep it calm. I gave, I missed him and his emotions are always in chaos, depression, anger, hate, and more as of right now he is a mix of angry, hurt, worried, and defeated. We opened the door and walked in, none of us ready for the sight that awaited. Michael with Courtney, his lips on hers at this my world spun.

He maybe didn't hear his door open.

"After what I did to you, what Maria did, you do it to your mate," Isabel snarled like a mother bear at a hunter.

His emotions went into overdrive, his eyes so scared, everything told me he was sorry it was…I was something. Courtney gave me a look; she wasn't human, and he never noticed. Before she could even get by me, she was crumbling to dust as I punctured the bottom column of her spine.

A Skin.

I whispered, defeated. "Enough is enough, we are done,"

"What's going on?" Maxwell stood at the front door his face concerned as a few minutes went by we all just stood there looking dumb.

It was Michael who finally spoke, "I kissed another girl, I cheated on, Sam," even his voice was filled with regret and self-hate.

"We're leaving, Liz now,"

That was the last time I saw Michael, he left that same night breaking my heart further and breaking his promise to Isabel int eh process.


	9. Threat

**Samaria's point of view…**

I walked into Michael's apartment twenty-five days later, Max called a meeting and guess who had to come. I stayed clear of this place even when Isabel came to make sure it was clean, they all still kicked it here over the weekend. My dad was worried, worried because I was at home and not with Liz, he thought I was fighting with my friends, but it wasn't like that. I could smell food the moment I walked in, "I have arrived, keep it short," my tone hinting at anger having to be here.

We all sit around as Max stands tall, his dark eyes moving over us. "The book is nearly finished, thanks to Sam and Alex. This means we can leave and start the war of the five worlds we will have massive support in our return. The thing is,"

Isabel cut in, "That asshole is missing,"

"Missing… not he walked away there is a big difference," Tess countered Isabel, and it was true.

Liz just had to talk, "Yes, he is the issue. We can't leave without him,"

My whole insides shout, "Just shut up. Let us go!" Every time I make eye contact with Max, who looks to understand my mind just fine. Topic after topic, "Can you sense him?"

This was the question he had been dying to ask, "Yes," cocking my head, "Its dark where he is, he is wallowing in self-hate, guilt, all destructive emotions. He is drinking too, how nice," my tone failed the emotion was not there, I was so filled with anger and worry it just crossed into the other emotions.

"Good,"

"Says you, my sister shouldn't be mated to him, she deserves better," Liz stood angry she never spoke out in this way to Max, they normally agreed.

But Isabel was very protective of him, she was his wife in another life. And a sister of shorts here, "I dare you to say another foul word about him," the blue mist was spreading as Tess and I stood.

"How can you stand in his defense, Isabel. Everything Liz said is on point, Michael had it all and even after knowing the hurt caused by cheating he willing did it too, Samaira, his mate not a random girl. Michael doesn't deserve her,"

It was about to be a fight; this small bout of infidelity caused a rift in our group. "Look, Iz, I understand and respect how you are willing to defend my cheating ex. You're his family and you have families backs when the time is needed. Liz and Tess, thank you for having mine when some don't," I was very close to Isabel and she understood her defending him hurt me, but I did understand.

Kyle and Alex in the end left with Liz and Tess a moment later, before the meeting was finished. "Look, another thing is you can defend him and me, you can not take sides in this. He already knows it's his fault, Max a rift is growing faster than possible between us all due to this. Also, I have thought about it and have chosen not to leave when the time comes. I will tell the rest later tonight," another bombshell dropped, my thought process was okay. I knew they would wait for him to return to leave, and right now me leaving was a no go, not traveling worlds for a cheater.

I just leave them staring at me, but before I leave, I turn back. "Fix the mess with Liz,"

Kyle stood in front of me five days later, I was in my crash down uniform and keeping my distance from the gang but not like they were about to let it. He was leaning in my door frame after work, "Stop, I understand and think Michael is the biggest fuck up. But staying on Earth after we leave isn't going to fly, Max is beyond pissed and that is a first. Liz told him she was staying, and I can't leave you, and Tess won't go without me,"

"Ever think the three could go alone, we could take over Earth," his stoney face finally cracked with a smile. But he had a point, Liz was staying because of me and I was staying because of Michael.

Everyone had tried to text him and nothing, and like hell, I was about to but maybe I should so he could come back and fix the mess with his friends.

His arms are stronger than I knew as he held me, "Sam, we are here for you. ALL of us are,"

"I love you", my groggy voice blurted as I woke. I found my bed to be cold and lonely. In truth, I missed his muscular arm that I dreamt was wrapped around me as much as I missed the smell of him. He was hurting all of us, he never texted any of them back and I couldn't bring myself to even talk to him. Max asked me to, knowing I would stand the best chance of getting a text back.

Another day and it was my day off, I just dress like I don't care, jeans, bra, his tee, and my vans. My hair was brushed but pulled into a very messy bun as I walked down the stairs to at least show my face and eat before leaving. "What you want to eat Sugarplum?"

Not even looking at the menu as Liz took her seat at the bar next to me, "Just some scrambled eggs and links," Liz chimed in, "Same,"

Even eating was a task, my dad covered the links in maple syrup. "Want to hang with Max and me tonight?"

"I have plans, Liz,"

Her face turned down, "I really do, not lying,"

It hurt o walk away from her knowing she was worried about me, but there was nothing to worry about. He has been gone a few months, but I knew he was getting closer to home.

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced her pale and wet skin. She ran across the slippery path, her posture weakened by the weight of her soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into a disorientated chaos.

I drove off my tires making a slight noise as I took the curb, I was leaving town for a couple of hours and just relaxing away from it all. We have had the Government on us, another threat of the alien variety is coming, and Michael vanished.

By ten in the morning, I was in El Paso, Tx it was raining here too, but the cover of Bud's shop at least was good enough to keep me semi-dry. The warm air hit me when I opened the shop door seeing it already filling with clients. "Hey there, little bit," Bud called from behind another burly man.

"Hey bud, need a tattoo. Are you going to be available?" even my tone was whiny.

"Sure thing," My body was pressed into the cool leather of his chair, I was laying on my left side my top folded by my head as the needle buzzed with each stroke. A dream catcher was going to be sprawled down my arm, it was amazing as he finished.

"Only four hours, not bad. You can hang with the best of them," his eyes are bright as he finished. "Mikey is due soon, called me last night. Guess he done fucked up wanted advice and ink,"

I stood putting on the extra top, a sleeveless crop top. "Tell him to stop hurting his family, they miss him and want him home,"

'And you?"

I was torn, "I don't know, Bud. He is a complicated man," he was sweet and caring, he stood walking me out with the large black umbrella. I was in more of a hurry now knowing he was going to show, I was not ready to see him in truth.

"Drive safe, little bit,"

Smiling at him, "I will stay dry," my engine started and I was gone heading home, it was nearly six when a message lit my screen.

'Get to the training area now, we are in danger," it was Liz, my foot hit the petal forcing it to the floor. My truck was a beast as it was doing about a hundred over the speed limit, but I slowed enough o make the left turn crossing the wrong way and taking to the worn dirt road, I was close now as Max's Jeep and Alex's care are visible.

It was lit up when I walked in, each lowering their hands seeing me. "The fuck is going on, I get a message when I was leaving El Paso, what's the danger?" more worried since they all looked rather beside themselves.

Max gave me a hug, "Glad you're safe. Guess we have doubles, well, Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I do. They got word from Kivar to kill us, I am the true King, not their Max, they can't enter the Summit Meeting in two weeks unless we're all dead. They have mates as well, they figured it out as we have to turn them," oh this was kosher shit.

I stood when the sound of another car is heard, "Well ladies, what was all that training for? Guess time to use it and see if we learned anything," my tone shaky as a minute later eight people walked in.

"The 80's called, they want their grunge clothes back," Isabel elbowed me, "Not the time,"

Rolling my eyes, "Perfect time, look at your doppelgänger, her hair looks like an angry three-year-old came at her with safety scissors," But their mates thankfully didn't look like us, that be creepy. Doppelgänger Max was standing with a girl her hair like wine, her green eyes lush she was maybe the same height as Liz. Doppelgänger Isabel was with a tall guy, but with some muscle and not bad looking. Doppelgänger Tess was with a guy who looked similar to Kyle but his hair was a light brown and his eyes blue. Doppelgänger Michael, his little lady looked close to me at least her eyes a darker hazel where mine stand out. Her hair shorter, her chest smaller too, ha-ha.

I stood next to Max, I was as good as my ex and I would protect Max. "Nice little place you have here, guess you ran here so the human wouldn't see us killing you. A new girl?" Doppelgänger Max smiled at me, his girl braced her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I am always late. Name's Samaira, my mate is Michael. I must have missed the introductions when you arrived from wherever you oozed from,"

Their Michael laughed, "She has guts, can see how we are mated. I am Rath, this is my girl, Kimber. This is Ava and her man, Eddie. Vilandra and her man Rickie, and last our King, Zan, and his mate Amberlynn,"

"Well, how nice, so am I right in assuming this is a battle to the death?"

"Right," Zan smiled before he added, "You could join us?"

I sighed, "Tempting, very tempting. But I would look horrid in those short of clothes,"

"Too bad," they are from the East, New York or New Jersey with the accent. "We want a fair battle, where is this Michael?"

"Not here, sorry buddy. He ditched us months ago, jackass really," their Michael or Rath as he was known on Antar was looking at me.

"She ain't lying, Zan. He left hurt her pretty bad too. I and Kimber are very good at sharing, how about it,"

Liz snarled, "She has never been good at sharing you filthy prick,"

I gave Max a writhing glance, get her back. "That's my little sister, so scary,"

Vilandra moved forward. "Let's end this and get home, we have a world to reclaim and punishment to give,"

This was it…the threat…


	10. Dirty deeds

**Samaira's point of view…**

**Next three will be from Michaels point of view…**

Not a very fair fight, as I was two to one, but we trained hard in this very factory. "You better win, we fight ourselves," their Zan bellowed. They must have figured they be the best match for themselves when I would have switched it up having certain people fighting others.

"Oh very fair," my scoff heard but it was only Rath I was worried about, he was supposed to be the most skilled in battle and wasn't sure if I would be able to take him.

Rath and Kimber moved closer now, she looked like once long ago she was innocent, but malice curled her lips, her hazel eyes cold. The energy blast was maybe a four, I raised a single hand and it bounced off the shield like a rubber ball. "Try again, little harder this time," I encouraged her, but again it was very low four.

I dropped the shield and sent my own right at her, it was maybe a seven and the magenta hit her chest sending her into the far wall. "You didn't train her?"

He growled, "She will be when I kill you,"

Now I had little time as the white-hot blast slammed into the shield, but I was far stronger than he knew. I glanced seeing Liz down, their Zan had Max down too. "FUCK!" I screamed slamming my hands down, it sent a massive wave, a ripple of raw power that slammed into the Doppelgänger's sending the pones it hit flying back.

"Very nice," Rath cooed, but it worked Liz was up fighting, Max was now fairing very well.

Their joined attack was becoming too much, I had to kill the girl and deal with him after. I glanced seeing Tess, the Doppelgänger her lay dead. "TESS!" I gave her a look, I needed to get to the second level and fast.

She dropped as I bolted for her, the already failing building was not going to hold out much longer with the factory looking like a light show. At least we are fairing well, but as we practiced like a blast of harmless flame it shot me up the minute my foot touched her back. I glanced down they had to find their own way up here, I gaze down seeing we are hurt, but the girls are slaying it.

Isabel sent five large filled bags of old flour into her Doppelgänger, Alex was finally done, he snapped and was unleashing what he had. Kyle was still fighting as Tess bobbed around helping Liz, I think the females are fair game it was the men who wanted to fight each other. Max had Zan down, at least that was good.

A blast sent me back, I knew better than to get distracted, it was a stupid weak move. I rolled to my feet taking the right, the wall was unfinished, but Kimber was closer this way. I was not a bad person, but they wanted us dead as I snuck behind her my slender arm around her neck. "Sorry, just you and me big boy," tossing her to the floor below knowing she was not used to her powers, I didn't want to but I did, like looking at a train wreck you don't want to but you do.

Her small body at odd angles, but a rusted iron rod stuck from her chest, she was gone as he went into a rage. Rath's rage held all the power of a wildfire, you could practically see the flames roaring in his eyes, ready to ignite anything that he came in contact with.

I was his target, "You going to pay, and then take her place,"

"Rather die," I scoffed just pissing him off,

I looked back, I could make the jump, I pulled the switchblade out seeing Max was in trouble now, he killed the girl but looks like he is being double teamed. I don't have time to jump as the blast hits me, my body is flung through the open air but right on time, I brace my palms out and fall to the ground until I stand on my feet, pain flaring with each movement. I don't stop just run until I tackle Zan, "Not fair teaming up on Maxi," the blade was in his artery, "Heal that you dumb fuck,"

It stopped all the fighting, the building groaned, and dust fell in large chunks, or it was the building falling in on us. "You killed our King," I don't know who alive screamed it but it shattered the remaining windows, glass blew in every direction.

I was grabbed from behind, but the body was familiar, but it wasn't Michael. "I am King now, we are leaving," their numbers nearly done, ours are hurt but none lay dead.

I kicked off the pillar, my palms braced on his arms as my power flared deep cuts appeared as he cursed, and I flew back. I called, "Might want to finish the rest off," none could match Rath, but he was hurt as was I, my body almost not able to rise from the dirty floor. Max was healing Liz as I moved, my shield shimmering against his blows, but it was cracking so like before I sent it to the floor it moved like a wave at him.

I was pinned down, his face hovered above mine, it was bruised and bloody and so was mine. "Shit, I like you," his words groaned from a fat lip.

I was done for as he had everyone else down, Max could heal them and was but I was at least able to damage him. "Oh fantastic, a fucking loser likes me," I elbow jabbed into his throat, he sputtered and half his weight moved as I bolted but his fingers caught my ankle slamming me down.

His body covered mine, "Going to break you as I did, Kimber. She broke, I am waiting to see how long it will take you," The pain has an unpleasant warmth to it at first, eating at my stomach. There's nausea too, just enough to make me hold onto bastard for support and breath slow. I've often prided myself in ignoring pain and just rocking on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. It owns me, dominates every thought, controls everything.

Tears coat my dirty face, so much anger hit me that it scared me, more than the man atop me. "You're about to die," the words raspy, he smiled until his body was torn from mine and sailing in the other direction.

Michael stood looking insane, but I just moved away from him as he turned it was not even right now, and right before Michael could deliver the killing blow. His Doppelgänger gave me a wink and gripped the necklace around his neck, a beam of short came black mist enveloped him until he vanished.

The girls are the first to me, it is truly amazing how every time someone feels emotional pain, it doesn't hurt as a cut or a bruise would. It's just this heavy feeling. Your head spins and it's as if your tongue feels too big for your mouth. You feel the need to wipe away non-existent tears that you want to form but they won't.

And It is truly amazing that I was feeling so much emotional pain, it dulled the physical. I was pretty bad off and all I cared about was the fact he was here, "He tore a part of her stomach, Max get over here!" Izzy was bawling as Alex held my head down braced it in his lap as I was thrashing about, Kyle grabbed my ankles.

"Samaria look at me. Just keep your eyes open," Max whispered his hands roamed over me, the faint golden glow made the physical pain start to vanish. But their worried faces when it was over made me nervous.

"What?" my words worried as I felt much better, drained beyond all reason but better. "Your stomach, it looks like it was weeks ago not just today," my eyes traveled down to my bare flesh, the wound did look weeks old. He gave me a scar, something to remember him by. It wasn't a gaping hole but it looked hideous.

My body was yanked up, Kyle checked me over once more. "How is she going to explain that if her father see's,"

Liz let out a sigh, her face covered in dirt and tear tracks, "He never sees her undressed, we can pass it has a scar from a surgery or her cancer treatment.," harsh but she was right.

Now the attention turned to Michael who was watching us, his eyes so caring. "You lied, I defended you and you fucking lied," Izzy was tired but angry, her eyes flashing in anger but it was Alex who grabbed her.

"Stop this now, we are all pissed with him. But the only one with the right is Samaira, you and Max do but not like her. He is like your brother same with Max, you all have made mistakes and the others have turned a blind eye to it. Right now, Samaria is the one that matters to him," this was new, he never raised his voice with her or used that tone. Like he was scolding a toddler who was tossing a tantrum over dropped ice cream, her face paled and she hiccupped but she hugged him.

I knew all eyes are on me, "Burn the building to the ground, make sure nobody can be found," I walked out when he grabbed my arm, the heat rushed over our skin. I closed my eyes pushing my pain, hurt, every emotion he caused to him, it was so much more than he felt when he caught Maria fucking Billy, from him calling me her name to his cheating. His knees gave as he screamed dropping my arm.

I walked out leaving with the girls behind me, each getting into my truck. "Sam, its three in the morning. We can't go home, not to Tess's or Izzy's, we have to sleep and at Michael's, we will leave first thing in the morning," my sister spoke but like it was costing her everything, I finally realized how tired I was now.

I was in his shower when they arrived at his place, Max walked in. "Getting his pillow and spare blanket for him,"

I was naked, in the shower when he spoke. "Hey come on in, not naked or anything,"

"Get over it, I have seen a naked girl before,"

I snapped back, "Not like me though," then his words hit me, he saw my little sister naked as the day she was born. My hand snapped out with him none the wiser, my small hand around his throat, at this point my rage was evident as was my entire body. He was getting a show, "You saw my sister naked, you put your paws on Elizabeth?"

The commotion brought Tess and Kyle in, "OH GOD," Kyle yelled as Tess covered his eyes. "What is going on?"

"Max just told me he saw my sister naked, I happened to be showering. Max have you done dirty things with my innocent sister," my eyes flashing as he coughed.

"Please someone gets Liz to save me, she is actually hurting me," putting a little more pressure. "Answer," demanding.

"Yes," his voice not even a whisper now. But Liz rushed in her face worried but not for Max but herself.

"Sami, I love him,"

My eyes turn to her, "I know, but Liz come on," dropping Max to the cold tile. Liz handed me my towel in the nick of time, Michael walked in.

"Sorry, she found out Liz and me, well we did it. I might need to heal myself," rubbing his throat. 'Sorry, Michael, I will get your things so you can rest," she was forgiving or waiting for me too.

It grew tense, awkward is another word as he looked at me. "I am sorry, Sameera. I don't know why I did it, I was angry with you, angry at myself. I just did it, I hate myself,"

"I hate you too, Tess come rub some Vaseline on the tattoo, please," the door slamming in his face, but by five I was nearly asleep in his bed in his tee. The bed grew warmer making my body relax, the bed dipped and alerted me Michael was getting into the same bed. I wanted to scream, but he just pulled me close so gentle, he thought I was sleeping and didn't want me to wake up.

His words whispered into the dark. "I love you; I see you every night when I sleep. I rushed home when Bud said you had been there the same day; I need you and deep down you need me. But first I need forgiveness and another chance to show you I can be the man you need," silence, and for a few minutes, I thought he fell asleep because I was on the brink. But then I heard him, "Sleep well, my love,"

And with him holding me, I finally did...


	11. Day's gone by

**Michael's point of view…**

"HOW DARE YOU?" tears started to stream down her beautiful face, I have to fix this have to make sure she understood how sorry I really was. But her hand raised, and the feral look raged in her eyes as the magenta energy slammed into me. Pain flared in my chest as I was slammed back, I felt my body hitting something hearing it groan and shatter beneath me. At first, shock kept me in the floor than I noticed a long-jagged spear of wood was jammed into my side.

That girl is a firecracker,

I just lay there for a few minutes seeing her leaving the room, Isabel kneeled next to me such a storm raging in her own eyes. "How could you, Michael. She has done nothing wrong and you go off half-cocked at her, calling her that slut's name," venom seeped into every word, but when Max came and healed me, I was the first outside to try and talk to her but she was gone.

"She said to give her time, and I suggest you do. She is ready to break it off with you so let us talk her down,"

I sunk into depression, more so than normal she was my world and my temper just had to win out. I wasn't drunk but had been drinking, I shouldn't have driven, but it was her acting like my mother, a trait Maria used to do that sent me off. But she never took my keys as Maria would have, she talked TO Max, and he also must have seen fit to take them, when Samaria spoke to me it was as I was her equal and not some trash. I sit in my apartment after work just thinking about her, she was not going to come this weekend and sleep in my bed.

After that first night she slept in my bed, she never slept anywhere else, even after they got the airbeds. She liked me for me, never wanted any more than what I could offer her and all I did was ruin it. "Get some sleep, she isn't going to break up with you," was all Max said before he walked out heading to school, this was one time I wished I went there too.

I did sleep but not much, I tried to feel her and only so little came through and it worried me. Liz, came over yesterday after school her face was worried as she talked to me, her sister felt me like her self I was another layer to her. I took some strength that Samaria had her come and check on me when I was at a low point. Tess, Courtney, Liz, and Isabel came a few times, Courtney was the new waitress at the Crashdown since the girls wanted three days off instead of two.

She flirted after the rest left, I told her. "I have a girl," but behind her blue eyes, you could see how little she cared about that.

She would come over and just talk, and at times it was good not to be so alone. I was too scared to try and contact my girl, afraid she just up and leave me. I had enough, I was going to see her today and work us out because that girl was all I thought about, all I wanted in this life and the next. Courtney stood, "I am leaving so sorry, you have to go,"

"Sure thing," but then her arms wrapped around me and her lips touched mine, every part of me screamed, but right before I pushed her away the very cold and angry voice of Isabel cut in.

"After what I did to you, what Maria did, you do it to your mate," when we turned there is my world, her eyes filling with tears, her sister, Tess, and Isabel all watching each framed by the light from the open door.

I just stood rooted to the very spot, my emotions going in every direction, but her words cut through it all. "Enough is enough, we're done," her face was too pale, her eyes looking like they will break me, they're too. Her pain was clear across her face, she wore her heart for me to see and I just broke it.

Courtney was trying to rush from my place, but in the end, she is now dust of the tile floor. A skin, a fucking skin.

Another worried voice, "What's going on?" Maxwell stood at the front door his face concerned as a few minutes went by we all just stood there looking either pissed, broken, or worthless.

I finally spoke, "I kissed another girl, I cheated on, Sam," I was worthless, a low life just like most people thought, I was trash.

"We're leaving, Liz now," she barked out taking to the door, I rushed her but Max slammed me back, Tess and Isabel blocked the door.

"Please, I have to get to her," sounding so pathetic.

"No. She left you for the very reason you were so scared to date her. How could you, she is one of us, your mate, our family now," Tess snarled out she was ready to just off me and in honest desire, I let her.

"Maxwell, please," I begged him to just let me go.

His response was painful, "You deserve this, learn from it. I have to go and talk to her, she can't be with another, well she can you have not fully bonded. We would know if you had, she is broken. You broke her when all she did was love you, desired your happiness and did all she could to get it. She is the one reason your nightmares stopped, we promised her not to tell, she stays awake when here her hand in yours, she controls those dreams keeping them at bay so you sleep," his voice heated with every word, his face becoming darker with anger. My body slumps to the floor in defeat, I was done.

I watched them leave on damage control, everything was suffocating me, my failure, my life. I took my bag and filled it with things I would need, I called into work gave them some bullshit and got myself two months. I would have to come back and take all their lost trust, hate, anger, and love when I came back. The look on her face was all I could see, even as I drove out of Roswell, the broken mess of the girl I loved was all I could see.

I only stopped in Texas to gas up, after I hit the open road heading anywhere but home…


	12. Forget it, Kyle

**Michael's point of view…**

It has been thirty days and I was not closer to home, to her, at time's I felt her and it hurt me. She was in pain and not physical, I wallowed in my own self-hate.

I think. The opposite of love ain't hate, that's just a warped version of love itself, one that uses the same bit of the brain. Hate tells that once there was love and that love is still possible. Nah, the opposite of love is indifference. It's something cold that never stirs itself, never cries with passion; indifference ignores, abandons, acts as if the other doesn't matter at all. It is as cold as the void, an emptiness that cares not if the other suffers. I feel indifferent to Maria, but with Samaria, it was love so pure it bordered obsessed.

The motel I was wallowing in was one of those seedy places men with beer guts went to bang other men's wives with promises they couldn't afford to keep. Or else the hooker's brought their john's there and paid for rooms by the hour. Weeds grew through the cracks in the concrete path and the litter from cheap take-out meals were strewn across it. There were external wooden stairs that lead to a second floor, the second row of doors, that looked like the building inspector was either bribed to pass it or drunk on the job. There were at least two screaming matches going on in separate rooms, and the cars in the lot wouldn't have been out of place in a wrecker's yard.

I deserved to be in a place like this not home with them, she was so trusting and all I did was break her down. For a split moment, I felt vindicated by hurting another the same I had been but then it was gone, and more guilt hit me. I never wanted to hurt her, not her of all people.

I worked some dead-end job at Bubba's strip club, being a bouncer at least let me blow off steam. But girl hit on me daily, and they got shut down fast, "I'm married, you have no chance with me. Now fuck off and shower," was said to girls, daily, and sometimes more than once to the same girls.

My cell buzzed, it always did, they refuse to give up and at times I wanted to just come home. I pulled the phone from my pocket a guys neck in my other hand, he was getting a little handsy with Kelli who was almost done with nursing school and out of this shit place. I read, "You fucking idiot. Come home, your time is getting shorter to fix it with Samaira. She is…well if you were here, she wouldn't be," it hurt knowing she was not happy with me being gone but every time I was on my bike to come home her broken face flashed and I just walked back into my room.

I just tossed the guy out and went back to standing like a rabid guard dog.

More days go by, it has been sixty-seven days since I have seen her, she was the single person not to text me, I didn't blame her. I almost texted Liz when she said her sister was sick, not sleeping, in pain because all I wanted was to take it all away since I couldn't take it all back.

I stood a drink in hand it was busy as hell in this shit hole and I was already annoyed at men, having tossed four in the hour I have been here. Right now I scrolled through my cell, seeing a picture of Samaria in my red Billy Idol tee her body leaned against mine I was smiling looking at Isabel while Samaria, her face was turned up to me, she wore my tee and black panties that was it, her long legs on display. I never noticed her eyes they were already unique but in the picture, they are magenta, filled with her power or it was her love inciting the alien in her.

"She is a knockout, why are you here and not with her," it was Kelli, she was short, her hair so blonde it was nearly white she was pretty and very sweet. "Tonight, was my last night, glad to be out of here. I start at Kiser Hospital on Thursday and can't wait," she was well liked here, but now she moved a town over with the big hospital.

I smirked down at her, "It's my girl, Sameera. I really fucked up and kissed another girl, that was about seventy-four days ago. I left could stand to see her broken face, or to face her and my failure. That girl is my world," she made me feel like I could talk to her, she didn't judge me. But when I said her name it sounds wrong, like I am adding letters that aren't there.

"The way she is looking at you, you're her world. Go home, Mikey. Go home and never look back at this place, go be happy fix it with her," she left me with those words as she was never going to look back at this shit hole again, who could blame her.

I hit number five on my cell, for a minute all I heard was the dial tone until Bud answered his cell. "I need some ink, but more so need some advice. I messed up and kissed another girl, Sameera saw and I left seventy-five days ago. Are you available tomorrow?" words rushed but he would understand.

"Damn you, Mikey she is a good girl. You get to my shop tomorrow, we will talk before I beat your ass,"

"See you," I walked out leaving my drink on the floor, with a stop for gas and my bag, I was on the open road.

I stopped to eat and gas up, and when I hit Texas did, I pull over at seven in the morning to sleep. I would stutter and act foolishly being this tired. It was another cheap room, but the bed was decent as I passed out no long after the shower.

Though my eyes are open I can't think of why; my heart is pounding, mind empty. It's as if a hypodermic of adrenaline has been emptied into my carotid. I strain into the utter darkness, breathing rate beginning to steady. I'm dressed and out the door within ten minutes, it was maybe another twenty to his shop. I did eat before I entered knowing I will be in here a while; he gave me a stern look and not the normal smile.

"You boy is an asshole, that little bit was so sad looking when she was here," my body stopped she had been here and not too long ago.

I groaned, "Sameera was here?"

He pulled up a seat, so we both sit and stare at the other. In his hands is three pictures, he always takes pictures of work he takes great pride in. "She was, here some of my best work," she looked so tired, her face slimmer and very pale. She was smiling as her top was off, the last was of the finished work an intricate dream catcher, one I have dreamed of right before we got together, it was a tribute to me.

"How long ago?"

"Samaira, she left about three hours ago. I had hoped you showed sooner like when she was here, but you ran late,"

It was time, she was driving late at night, so I just leave not saying another word. But heard him yelling, "Get home and fix it with her," I was.

The lone roads are dark and slick with rain, only a few vehicles are driving most likely tourist. But about forty minutes from home, in the distance it looked like a fucked up light show. But in my heart I knew those colors, my family was there and looks to be fighting. My bike takes to the dirt path and as I get closer a Jeep, a truck, and a purple Camaro are parked, one car I had no clue who's it was.

My body reacts, slamming through the broken door as I moved further into the run-down factory, my heart stops. Isabel and Alex down, about twenty feet Tess is helping Kyle up, she points, and I follow. Max is healing Liz, my heart races, I see dead versions of my family, and what I would take as their mates. I left them to deal with the threat, I left her to deal with it without me.

I hold my breath until I see a man his back to me, but he was on top of something, I hear him bellow right then his death was signed when Samaria bolted from under him only to be yanked back down.

I grasped his jacket and with a minimal effort he was sailing behind me, she looked shocked as she scooted away from me, her face was bruised and bloody, but I turn every nerve on fire.

The double of me slammed back as my body tackled his, the wall groaned but stayed upright as I slammed my fist into his rib cage until he screamed at the low cracking sound. "That is my girl," my spit hit his face as I seethed at him. I just laid all my anger into him, he couldn't fight back it was no use.

I moved off him, ready to just stomp his head in, but when he smiled and gave a sly wink to the girl, I loved did it break everything in me. He had to die, but he took hold of a black gem around his neck, circular energy surrounded him, and he vanished in black mist. I missed my chance, but it would come again, and he would pay with his life for hurting her, but pride filled me he had them down, but she was seriously able to hurt him.

But right now, Max and the girls are all over her, Kyle is holding her down along with Alex. Her stomach looked to have been carved out, he hurt her, her face was dirty with tear tracks running down them. "Samaria look at me. Just keep your eyes open," he ordered her, she did too the low golden light washed over her, the bleeding stopped, her dark bruising vanished but her stomach just healed enough to look like a small open wound that didn't heal all the way, but skin grew over the open part, he scarred her body.

"What?" her words confused as I felt much better.

"Your stomach, it looks like it was weeks ago not just today," my eyes traveled down to her bare flesh, I was worthless he shouldn't have escaped me.

Her body was yanked up, Kyle checked her over once more. "How is she going to explain that if her father sees's," he was right.

Liz let out a sigh, her face covered in dirt and tear tracks too the girls all in the same state, "He never sees her undressed, we can pass it has a scar from a surgery or her cancer treatment.," even knowing the cover story it hurt that before me she lived a life that would end in death.

Now the attention turned to me, I stood watching them, my eyes on her only she was all that mattered right now. "You lied, I defended you and you fucking lied," Izzy was tired but angry, her eyes flashing in her justified anger but it was Alex who grabbed her giving her a firm look.

"Stop this now, we are all pissed with him. But the only one with the right is Samaira, you and Max do but not like her. He is like your brother same with Max, you all have made mistakes and the others have turned a blind eye to it. Right now, Samaria is the one that matters to him," this was new, he never raised his voice with her or used that tone. Like he was scolding a toddler who was tossing a tantrum over dropped ice cream, her face paled and she hiccupped but she hugged him close, she saw the truth in his words.

I knew all eyes are on me, "Burn the building to the ground, make sure nobody can be found," after she spoke, she started to walk out when I grabbed my arm. That was my mistake, she floored me in every sense every ounce of her pain washed over me, fear, pain, hurt, sadness, love, hate, and acceptance all had me on my knees.

I entered my apartment tossing my bag onto my bed seeing Liz guarding my bathroom door, the water going she was in there. "I won't bother her, at least not right now. I never wanted to hurt her, Courtney kissed me, and you walked in right as it happened, I was going to push her off. I have no excuse, I am in love with your sister, I have to win her back," every word filled with pain as she gave me a soft look.

"Michael, she loves you and worried for you, so there is still hope for you two. Just make it right," she leaves, and I follow her or I will walk into the bathroom and beg that naked girl to forgive me.

Everyone was looking at me again, "To say sorry to me would be like covering a bullet hole with a band-aid... Breaking me again yet expecting everything to be fixed. I ran away instead of faces her, her broken face was all I thought about. She is my world and for me to mess up the way I did, I don't deserve to be forgiven," each word hurt, being so vulnerable was new but this was my family.

Max touched my shoulder, "I will get your pillow, a blanket, and something to sleep in, she gets your bed,"

I heard Kyle yelling, "OH GOD,"

Tess countered, "What is going on?"

I watched Kyle rush out, "Your sister is naked, I saw her. She is also holding Max about a foot off the fucking tile, he told her about your two," my god he is stupid, I grabbed Kyle. "Forget you ever saw her naked," tossing him to the floor.

I walked in; she was wrapping herself in my black towel.

"Sorry, she found out Liz and me, well we did it. I might need to heal myself," rubbing his throat. "Sorry, Michael, I will get your things so you can rest," Liz offered with a kind smile.

It grew tense, awkward is another word as she looked at me. "I am sorry, Sameera. I don't know why I did it, I was angry with you, angry at myself. I just did it, I hate myself,"

"I hate you too, Tess come rub some Vaseline on the tattoo, please," the door slamming on my face, but by five I was crawling into bed with her, it felt better my body warming up and filling with love being closer.

"I love you; I see you every night when I sleep. I rushed home when Bud said you had been there the same day; I need you and deep down you need me. But first I need forgiveness and another chance to show you I can be the man you need," I spoke even if she was asleep, I needed to say it. I stopped for a few minutes just breathing her in, seeing her face so calm helped me more than ever.

"Sleep well, my love," pulling her to me.


	13. Romance

**Michael's point of view…**

Maxwell stood looking at me, "I will be calling a meeting, is it okay if it takes place here?" at least he asked but I just waved it off not really caring. I needed sleep after my shift but was also trying to figure out how to get Samaira back. I woke up to her gone and haven't seen her in two weeks when everyone came she was never with them.

I just left him he had school and I had my bed and that was it, "She asked about you last night," his words stopped me in my tracks my body turning to face him.

I asked, "She did?"

He scowled, "Yes, Liz didn't want me to tell you. She feels you two alone need to deal with it, but it's taking too long. We have the FBI and leaving Earth to deal with. Samaira, she came up to me when I was eating, she asked how you were holding up being back. If you needed anything, if I could steal your Doors shirt," I turned that was my third favorite shirt, it was missing so many articles of my band tees are gone.

Walking back out, "Don't steal my shirts for her, I am running out. I need her, and it hurts being back,"

"I told her the same thing, she doesn't know how to forgive you, but she wants to. Think about it, she wants to forgive you so give her a reason too,"

He was right, he wouldn't lie to me not about her, so it was time to plan.

At the market it wasn't packed but all eyes follow me as I shopped, I woke up with a plan, it was a crap shoot but was going to try. I was done cleaning the apartment and was setting the chicken into the oven to roast when Max walked in after school. "Hey, I work tonight. But pretty sure we should all be here by nine, Samaria said maybe to Liz,"

I gave him a look, "Tell Sameera, tell her a meeting at seven," he eyed me, a smirk coming to his face.

"You are planning something, the place is spotless, your cooking and I see candles,"

"Yeah, got candy, flowers, I have a plan. But now I need your help to get her over here,"

'Sure, but you deal with Liz if she gets mad. Say, Sha-"

This was odd, "Sha-" why was he doing this.

"Maria," he finished and I snarled.

He added to try and cool me off, "SHA-MARIA,"

I was in no way going to like saying it, but I got his point. "Go to work, I have things to do,"

He was watching me place the black table cloth over the small table he and I sat at, in the center was a vase with her favorite flowers, Lilies. I hated he watched with a smile, "Well something tells me the girls will be jealous, and we might have to try and outdo your plans," Dinner was only the beginning.

I had everything set up, some slow love songs played in the background, on the table was the roasted chicken, loaded twice baked potatoes, and bacon wrapped asparagus. I was dressed in slacks and a button up black shirt, my hair was down but nice, I got her name tattooed on me yesterday. It was time Max said she be here, so I lit the rest of the candles around the house.

My heart was racing as I stood behind the door, her chocolates and a new Guns and Roses tee in hand. All I had to do was wait, but it worried me his Jeep wasn't here she might bolt figuring it out. I felt her not strong but enough to tell me she was close, the door opened slowly. "I knew it, fucking, Maxwell," but I give her no time to bolt my hand slamming on the door closing it and halting her escape.

I smiled down at her, she had nowhere to back into. She was mine for as long as we lived, and I was her's. "The meeting was just between you and me, please sit," offering her a chair, this was make or break if she sta she wanted to work it out if she left she was done and I needed a new plan when she was ready.

She looked at the door with longing eyes but she takes the offered chair, I push it in "Got these for you," her hands move to take them, I can feel the box tremble, her hands are shaking but she takes the gifts her eyes soft looking at the shirt.

"Thank you,"

I sit in front of her, "Thank you for staying, I cooked us dinner," her eyes taking in the apartment, clean the lights so low as everything was cast in a rosy glow of the candles. I cut the chicken giving her some of the breast and all the good crunchy skin, she loved the skin it was her favorite. She helped herself to the asparagus and a potato.

It was silent as we both started to eat the music on low, but we could hear it pretty well. "It is very good," her tone soft as she gazed at me.

"Thanks, took all day. But if you like it all of this was worth it,"

When it looked like she was done, I stood taking our plates only to serve her a slice of carrot cake, I made it. Samaira smiled taking a bite, but her face twisted, and I knew why the moment I took my first bite, it was gooey, it tasted horrible as I watched it fall from her mouth. It landed in her plate with a sick thump, like a wad of wet toilet paper.

I sighed, "I tried,"

Her voice cut in the moment mine stopped, "That matter that you tried, nothing is perfect in life," her voice so soothing and reassuring, her witch eyes boring into mine.

I leaned back, "No nothing in life is perfect, I know firsthand. But after everything I didn't learn, I made the single mistake I vowed never to do to another. Every time I wanted to return, to beg you to forgive me, your broken face stopped me. At times it was all I saw, in my waking hours and every night when I slept, I never want to see it again. Come swimming with me," each word picked with care, trying not to overdo it but trying to get her to see the sincerity too.

"Should we clean up and blow out the candles before we leave?" she was saying yes, she wanted us, she still wanted me.

She roamed the apartment blowing each candle out while I did the few dishes, she was not in the front room, but the light shown from under my door. It was my room is the chant I say as I opened the door, she stood in just her bikini bottoms I stole from her room while she was in her last class. My body slammed to a stop seeing her back topless, but that didn't last as she was soon covered and barely that.

I just hurried since I had been gawking at her, "Here," towel in hand.

"Thanks," she smiled it was real, not a single person was in the pool. I bribed the guard to make sure none was allowed in, a trail of rose petals led the way into the pool. I watched her for another minute as she walked into the pool, she loved the water. Now was the time for part B of my plan, I romanced her that part A, B was about making her laugh showing her who I really was.

When her back was turned, I went under swimming around her until she turned to look for me, I watched as her eyes turned downwards but she was in the air and ten feet away before she blinked. Her laughter was the summer rain and the birdsong too, and every time I heard it, no matter the weather, the sun or moon brightened. It was as if her sound lifted a veil from my eyes and allowed me to see the world more clearly. It's funny how laughter can do that, those honest rumblings of her soul.

I just acted like myself right now, the Michael who was never hurt, the person I should have been and with her it was easy, she seemed to fix it with her smile, her giggling.

By eight forty we are back in the warm apartment, but both of us are happy she is beaming not just smiling. "Watch a movie with me," now plan C, get her in my room, us together the chemistry is there we feel whole when together.

Raised brow she answers, "Pulling out all the big guns, but sure," she was right, I wasn't great at this, but she was biting. She wore my boxers and her new tee, her hair was brushed and pulled up as she and her candy lay in our bed. I removed my clothes and tossed them in the hamper, I could feel her eyes on my body even if I wasn't facing her, I was naked for the first time in front of her.

Soon I am in bed in boxers with her while some movie she liked played, it was Dirty Dancing, she loved it. I moved closer to her, pulling her onto my chest she glanced down at her name across my chest and right shoulder, it was next to a matching dream catcher. But instead of bolting she just curled into me, "I do forgive you, Michael. But make no mistake I have and will never forget it. But if we do move past it you need to work on the temper, we are in this life together. Your kind and now my kind only find great love once, this is ours," her words low feeling her breath tickle the hair on my chest.

"Are you taking me back?" this was too good to be true.

"For now," was all I got, she would leave me if I kept acting so hot-head on certain topics.

I rolled on top of her, "You will not regret it," I smiled at her before I pressed my lips to hers.


	14. First time Chaos

**Samaira's point of view…**

In that split second before his touch, every nerve in my body and brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely tangible.

At first, it was just something so simple as his face so close to my neck, just feeling the tingle of his nose touched my neck, breathing me in with long deep breaths. The way his hands touched my sides and the danger was still lurking outside the door, our family.

His fingers slipped down my undies making me shutter. They were damp at the front and his fingers easily slid along the proof of my arousal. Giving a small squeak as his fingers explored, and instinctively moved my legs as he grinned triumphantly, Michael pushed a finger inside me, sighing as a part without the restriction of clothes.

Michael pulled away before he drew my undies slowly down my legs tossing them haphazardly to the side. He looked up, his eye-catching mine. Michael started to kiss up my thighs, making every fiber of me go into overdrive and chaos.

With my eyes widened as I realized what Michael's intentions were. When Michael's lips pressed to my core, feeling another flood of arousal, jerking my hips towards him as his tongue curled around my clit. He explored with his mouth and my eyes widened as I felt his tongue against me, I panted like a dog.

"Oh, god." Was all my mind was forced to say, I wanted this and wanted him.

"Mmm. Not quite." he murmured.

Michael looked up, his mouth is glossy from my arousal. Smiling, he nodded, standing up and kissing me. It was impossibly arousing, pressing my thighs together, Outside of our room nothing like this would happen, but once the doors closed things shifted tonight.

"Not exactly peach more like Legion berries," Michael said, managing to pull his hand free with a slight chuckle.

"Better."

"Definitely." Micheal bit the tip of my ear, giving my breasts a squeeze. Running his thumbs over her hard nipples, he asked, "Do you want this, Princess?"

Michael's hands skimmed down my sides, slipping behind her to rest on my rear. "Such a perfect ass. Do you want it filled tonight?"

Like I was not all there all I could do was moan at his words.

Finger's sliding along my core for a moment, his hard cock rested against my belly, I reached down wrapping trembling fingers around it. He hissed at the contact of my warm skin, hands grabbing at my hips. "You're going to ride me," he said in a low growl. Michael helped lift me, letting me slide down onto his cock and filled my core. My trembling fingers gripping his shoulders, gasping loudly, our first time was not what I thought.

Michael broke off with a groan when he felt my core clench around him and my hips start to rock impatiently with a need for friction. "Stay still." he snarled at me. Michael moaned, burying himself inside completely, before starting shallow thrusts.

"Oh, my god." my head fell back at the sensation, not sure how much of this we could take. I didn't know which way was up and couldn't for the life of me remember anything.

At once it was like a movie, his life on each planet flashed before my eyes, it seemed like hours but seconds, I knew him on a level none would. Then as my head swam stars, a new Galaxy spurred everything, our home. Hard thrusting into my core as he was settling into a rhythm that had me all but screaming.

I came like the sun rose, it was new, but the feeling was so intense. I doubt human sex was like this with every nerve every living tissue was on fire.

We together are grunting and groaning, mine more mewls of pleasure and pressing hot kisses to my neck and shoulders and collarbone. Michael bit my neck before he came.

But he wasn't done as my body wanted to collapse and fall into the pleasurable darkness.

Michael started to rub gentle circles around the tight ring of muscles. "Got to relax." he murmured reassuringly, slipping a wet finger inside of me and starting to stretch slightly, preparing me for something larger. Biting my lip tightly. Michael groaned at the same time as I did, pushing his cock up against my thigh. As he murmured something, he removed his hand making me whimper at the sudden loss. Looking at Michael through half-closed eyes, I saw him unscrew a jar of something, scooping it out on his fingers. "To make it a little easier."

It hurt, but whatever gel it was Michael had used was quickly turning the stinging into immense pleasure, sending ripples of desire through my body thrusting into my ass finally as settling into a rhythm that had me all but screaming.

Michael bit my neck as he felt himself nearing the edge again, the tight heat surrounding his cock nearly too much to take. His teeth were going to leave marks on my faintly tanned skin, but he didn't care, wanting to mark the girl as his. He came with that thought on his mind.

I cried out at the feeling, falling back against Michael's chest making my eyes roll back. "So much. Can't take it. Oh, god." My voice is frantic.

"Come for me, Princess," Michael whispered raggedly, licking and nibbling my neck, he eased himself out of me. Supporting my body with one arm, his hand snaked between my thighs, fingers seeking out my clit as the tension almost unbearable. When Michael pinched my clit, I came suddenly, the force of it took my brain, sanity along with it.

Again, I was sweaty and dazed and panting as I was pressed into the bed. Michael kissed me and I didn't care which was which, because all I could do was feel.

"No girl compared to you, not Isabel, not Maria, I never went this far with Maria." he teased gently, brushing a damp lock of hair from my face.

I was floating, my body, my mind felt as if it was floating; sex with him was like nothing any Earth-bound female could imagine, dreams and a wild imagination couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. Every nerve ending was on fire, pulsing with desire, a pleasure overload.

I fall asleep soon after wrapped in arms and legs.


	15. Gunfire

**Samaira's point of view…**

My stomach growled and I squirmed in my seat to try to silence the rumbling. I glanced at the clock; it was nearly ten this was not good, I overslept. Michael was still passed out his body burning up next to me, I gave a low groan as pain shot up every inch of my body.

My bare feet padding on the carpet, his bedroom door made no noise when I walked out but all eyes are on me, they are eating and watching cartoons like losers. "Better have gotten me food," my eyes on my sister who held up the brown bag waving it around.

"Of course, figured you be starving after last night,"

My body stopped its progress after taking the bag, "What do you mean?"

The girls are the ones too with force drag me into his bathroom, but I watched as they gawked at him, he was laying on his belly so they got a damn good view. Isabel sighed, her eyes darting between the other two. "Last night, you wouldn't have noticed but everyone else did. Not just because of the umm…noise? But his apartment shook, you made the bond final and the light show was seen under the door," she was embarrassed her face was flushed.

Dread, it filled me. I gave Liz a look, and then Tess. "We have all sealed ours, but umm it didn't seem to compare to your night," Tess smirked giving me a sly wink.

She bumped me, "He a beast in bed too?" my own sister, my god help me. Blushing would have been no problem, but what I did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. You could have cooked a three-course meal on my face. No-one could have missed it. I wanted the earth to open up and swallow me whole. I wished to 'do a Daphne' and drop through a scooby-doo style trap door in the floor. But there was no rescue from this embarrassment. It was absolute. Torture. Utter humiliation. The memory would be seared into my brain forever, ready to pop up and torment me again when I'm ever in a quiet moment.

I gave Isabel a look, she spoke. "I once in another life slept with him and yes, Liz he was. But seems more so now, look at her," I couldn't explain this to my father, he would see and panic.

"Look, he made this dinner that was fantastic, I mean it fantastic. His place was clean, the lights low other than about a hundred rosy candles, slow music playing. He gave me candy and a new tee, he had petals leading to the pool when we went swimming and then a movie. It rolled into our first time, and it wasn't love making it was carnal," my words came out without me wanting them to or thinking of stopping myself.

I heard him and felt him waking, "Let's go," but when we rushed out he was standing up, his entire body on display and not like they tried to cover their greedy eyes. When he turned his eyes got wide seeing us four in the door frame, "Good morning, ladies. I will just go die in the closet," he strode off like he was about to burst into flames.

"Can you three just forget you saw him?"

"NO," was unanimous.

I just sit on the bed watching him walk back out in basketball shorts, "Here food," I ate next to him.

"They all know,"

He answered, "So, I felt it when they all bonded. It makes no difference if they know, last night was only about us," it was but not like I wanted my loss of virginity on display. I just pulled on Jeans and my bra, "I have some errands to run," was all I got out.

I stopped, "Are aliens more liable to get girls pregnant, I am not on the pill as sex was not at the top of my to-do list. I know Tess and Liz are," his face paled.

"I honestly don't know, but if it happens then we're blessed," he meant it too, deep down the desire to be a father was rooted in him.

I called out, "Max, come on we're leaving," my body bent over tying my Vans, Michael's hands braced on my hips his groin digging into my jean covered ass.

"Stay with me," he let it sound so alluring and it drove me to want to stay.

I groaned, "No, I have things to do. I might come back later," but with us bonded and together, I will be back as soon as possible.

Max blushed, "Are you ready?"

"If Michael would let me go,"

"Let her go, we have plans,' we did, we needed the crystal and it was in a Government building we are about to break into.

"Hurry back,"

I just stomped off as Tess waited at the door, it was us three with none the wiser.

I drove into Arizona; not like they hid the building.

It was guarded and was wrapped in several layers of fence with barbed wire. The windows of the Government site started down at them like a many-eyed monster. The doorway that should have been lit was strangely dark and it gaped like an open mouth. It was a dull gray as I drove to the first of three gates. "Tess, do it," Max spoke with a now King like tone.

She was very good, we made it into the building, and no one looked at us. We all looked different, as a just in case, the video was damaging.

Even my truck was another color and a Nevada license plate.

Each corridor was issued a single number, the walls a dull gray, armed man walked beside us or to their stations. But for now none are any wiser, "Where is it?" my tone sharp we had little time left, this was draining her and myself.

"Left," he issued.

Hall sixty it was, each hall seemed longer than the last. But the alone door was at the very end, a keypad too. But I got to work cracking it, like nothing invisible fingers pushed in the nine-digit code allowing us to walk in. The crystal lay on a circular tube, it was stunning and smaller than I thought.

"The moment we break it, alarms will sound. Are we ready for this?" I asked them, we knew it was going to be a shit show as to why our powers combined disguised us for a while.

"Do it," I send a blast that shattered the plastic, Max held his palm up and it turned to dust before it reached us, Tess took the crystal before handing it to me. "The Commander holds it, and you're his mate," I just tucked it into my bra, my head pounding as sirens are heard, gas, yellow gas was filling up the room.

"Time to go," the door opened and we rushed down the hall taking the right. Guard rush guns out as we now have to hide behind a door frame, our gig was up.

I grabbed the guard slamming him down, his gun was kicked across the floor as Tess was up off the floor. "Hurry,"

Being chased was nothing like the movies. The stars look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. The reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save our skin. Gunfire rings behind us, making the wall shake and dust fall. I grab Max and fling him into the wall in the nick of time, his head would have been gone. I saw our town deputy his gun out, I raised my palms and sent a wave of energy at them, they all flew back, and we gained speed and distance. Then before I know it, we're out in the open, running down the street like the devil himself is in pursuit. Only it's worse, my chaser is flesh and blood and means to send me straight to hell just the same. I was hurt, the bullet meant for Max hot my shoulder, Max was hurt his head bleeding and Tess had marks on her neck.

But we're gone my truck crashing through the chain link fences, they could give chase but right now the illusion my truck was silver was gone, it was back to a shimmering dark blue my own license plate visible, we looked normal other than us being hurt. I shook Max, "Stay awake, Tess put pressure on his head and slap him if he dares close those eyes." I commanded and she like a bullet jumped the front seat and did as ordered.

All I can do is drive, us going to a hospital was a no go it would be reported and we be found faster than anything. "We are nearly home, I hope one of them can use his power,"

Tess gave me a look, "None, and you have lost more blood than him," she was trying to use her powers to stop the blood, but with two of us, it was not happening.

Like a race car driver my truck fished tailed into a spot, Tess and I, together braced Max between us his arms over our necks. We moved as fast as possible carrying him up the stairs but halfway up Michael was flying down them. "Get him to his room," my voice getting weaker.

We all stand seeing him, the hit to his head was bad. I had his blood and my sister failed six times to heal him. "My turn," Max said it was his desire to heal, to help.

"Max, look at me. Michael slap him," He punched him hard, but it shocked Max enough his eyes bolted open. "Maxwell, keep your eyes open," he did as I touched his hands letting my power work through him, the green and magenta mixing swirling into an awe-inspiring mist. Michael was holding pressure on my shoulder, it hurt more than being shot.

But the golden glow started as I moved it to his head, seeing the gash close and the blood ooze back into his head. "Thank you, my turn," I was healed and so was Tess.

But it was the anger mates and family that had us scared.

"We needed this to power the Granolith. It was best it was a small group, You lot can be mad but this was our ticket home," I pulled the crystal from my bra handing it to Max.

"The moment the book is complete we leave, it is not safe here. They will find us sooner than we would like,"

Michael just walked into the room and I followed. "You could have died, I should have been asked to go not Tess. She is strong but not like me, I am his second,"

Anger…

"Michael, learn from your mistakes when yelling at me. I am his second alongside you, yes we got hurt and it sucked but right now we're fine and home,"

The pizza was ordered and the doors locked as we** called it a day.**


	16. Death threats

**Michael's point of view…**

It was like a sauna in my house, but the air was on it was the unwanted attention coming my way. Isabel and Liz give me a side eye the boys smiling at me, saying finally I bonded. I just try and ignore them for the most part but it is getting harder and harder. Until I snapped, "Can you guys knock it off, my god," fuming into the kitchen, I was hungry yet again.

"Isabel, go get lunch," my head against the coldness of the fridge as she walked in.

Scoffing, "Fine you big baby, come on Alex. You should have told her you still need to be close, it's not weak," I wanted her here wrapped in my arms, to know she was okay and safe.

I was still left with Alex and Liz, "You touched my sister," it was not a question more of a statement.

Her face was trying hard to be hard, or scary but knowing she was like a cuddly unicorn, this time I scoffed. "I did more than touch her, same with you and Max," my brow raised challenging her, she brought it up not me. Kyle just smiled.

She looked to speak but only a sputter came out before she shut up. Kyle leaned forward. "Okay seriously, none of our "bonding" was as intense as last night. Let's be honest, we guys are jealous, tell me your secrets," he was blunt, honest and forthcoming with what he wanted, unlike the rest.

I smiled, winking at Liz who blushed before stomping off to the kitchen, "Sure, Kyle. Since you had the balls to ask,"

Nearly forty minutes later we walked from my room, his note pad filled with his scribbled notes. Just in time as the door swung open and Alex and Izzy walked in. I asked, "Any idea where those three left to?"

None knew. This was not right. "Something is wrong," I stated as Kyle gave me a look before he turned his gaze to Liz who sighed, her face turned sour.

"Something is wrong he is hurt, his emotions are dull now. But he is close," I moved to the door waiting, I only moved to take a piss and when I walked back the two girls are dragging him up the stairs. Tess is hurt, but Samaira has blood pouring from her shoulder, I fly down the stairs, her face pale "Get him to his room," she didn't sound good so weak. But I lift Maxwell from between them and get him into his bed, he has a nice sized gash on his head.

Liz offered to try, "I am his mate, maybe I can use his powers,"

At least she tried and many times at that but nothing was working, they brought him home which means a hospital was out of the question. Samaira spoke, she had been silent the entire time. "My turn," but her voice broke, she was lacking in confidence. I just held the rag to her bullet wound, she had been shot, it took every bit of my strength no to leave and find who did it.

"Max, look at me. Michael slap him," I laid a solid blow into his shoulder, Max was shocked enough that his eyes bolted open. "Maxwell, keep your eyes open," she took his hands her own started to glow, the magenta most moving to his and like that she channeled his powers, green and magenta mixing together as Maxwell sighed, his head no longer bleeding, it closed and everything was good with him.

"Thank you, my turn," now both girls are healed, Kyle takes his girl and they look to be arguing in the corner as I give mine a look.

"We needed this to power the Granolith. It was best it was a small group, You lot can be mad but this was our ticket home," she didn't care if any of us are mad, she pulled a crystal from her bra.

It was a light pink but her blood was on it, "The moment the book is complete we leave, it is not safe here. They will find us sooner than we would like," I just walked away, he risked my mate, he never should cross me because King or not I will kill him if she would have died.

I felt her behind me and knew she felt my anger but on this, there was not controlling it. "You could have died, I should have been asked to go not Tess. She is strong but not like me, I am his second,"

"Michael, learn from your mistakes when yelling at me. I am his second alongside you, yes we got hurt and it sucked but right now we're fine and home,"

I cornered Max later before the pizza arrived the girls are getting ready to watch some movie, none are leaving we would stay hidden a little longer. Max gave me a look as I took him into my room, "You're my best friend, my brother, my King. But if you ever put her life in danger again, I will kill you, I will do any mission, I would have gone and helped but you nearly got her killed. Look, I don't have many people I would die for, all I have is what is in that living room. But her, no I can lose her," he looked mad, fearful, and understanding.

"She will be going into war very soon, might want to understand we all might die on Antar or here. I would never take her to slaughter, we thought it would go south, she took the bullet for me, Michael. I am sorry if I pissed you off, but she is in danger and all our lives are hanging by a thread." He was right but he understood me fine if he caused her death I will be after him.

I just let her lay on me before I do have to leave for work, we eat pizza and watch a few flicks, some are pretty good but by six I sit at the circular desk watching the monitors with two others. "So, want to hang this weekend?"

I answered, "No, going to be with my girl," I liked these guys but no use making friends, we are gone soon and not soon enough for my liking,

I just stared at the group picture, it was all of us looking happy, Kyles dad took it outside of the crash down with Samaira's dad laughing. 'She is a knockout,"

I smiled, "Yeah she is, and she is all mine," he smiled back at me his hand clapped my back.

"Time for rounds," like that we walked off.


	17. Dark Future

**Samaira's point of view…**

I was happy, happier than ever imagined since for years I thought I would be gone by seventeen. But here I am living life, I have a hot ass boyfriend who would smash anyone who crossed me. He was my other half and I was his, now we seemed to work together when he grew too hot-headed, I found a good way for him to blow off steam.

It was a hard night when I told my dad, or at least told him I wanted to be with Michael in that way and wanted to get on the pill. He was very understanding and thought I was so responsible for coming to him and talking, not once did I tell him Michael and I have already been active. But everything was so on edge in Roswell, Jim was keeping tabs on new agents who are in town, he played his part well but in the end, we are being hunted.

It was Friday night, and here I sit alone in his apartment he was working a double and would be home in the next two hours. I was going to cook in the next forty minutes so we could eat before everyone arrived after their date night. The book was in front of me, and Alex's laptop too as I was working on it, for Alex and I the symbols came easy but still hard for us.

Music played low, Max was not thrilled about going out for date night, but I am logical countering if we disrupted our normal routine, it might bring attention our way. Michael and I never do date nights, so we are good. Liz and I knew we had to talk to our dad, face to face, and tell him the truth about who we're now before we leave. In no way can he think we died, it would kill him, but if we just acted like we ran away or kidnapped it be better but in the end, he would know we're safe. The rest could go suck a dick if they thought they could tell us anything about what we should do, Jim already knew and was happy Tess and Kyle would be okay.

My fingers clicked on the keys, it was a time consuming and right now I was the loser who had time. -The Granolith requires a startup of twenty-four hours. All must be inside at this time when the sequence ends and the five metric starts you have only that small moment to place your hands on the black cone. It is a long journey, but you will not even notice, it will transport you home to a planet in the five worlds that are loyal to you King Zan, my son. The Granolith holds great power. Keep the crystal safe you mate holds the power over it, trust in her-

My head was starting to hurt as I continued, we are so very close.

Last looked to be written by another, it was too. A seer of Suiko, a plant on the whirlwind galaxy part of the five-world alliance.

-When our King returns, he will bring a wife of great beauty, she will help him rule and bring peace to our galaxy, the new Queen. They have a heavy task ahead of them but with their now great family, all will be set right.

Queen Ava, she will step down as Queen and take a better role, warrior, and Lady of the Northlands. Her destined mate will win a great battle with the help of others, together they are a true force.

Princess Vilandra, once disgraced will make amends with her people. For she is not living that life, she has been reborn into a caring creature. Her mate will be our next Haidari Master.

Lord Commander Rath, he returns and takes battles in hand with the ruthlessness our galaxy needs. He strikes down all who oppose the King, he wins battles and is death, he will deliver peace to the five worlds and the King who will fight in many battles with his brother. His mate, young and as beautiful as the new Queen, she brings power and compassion she will be Princess of Laventhorpe, of the iced isles. But let it be known here and now, she will perish at the hands of the one she loves.-

The book was done, and I was destined to die and by someone I loved, I doubt it be as if they murdered me, it had to be on accident. I was always ready to die, I saved it and would show Max and make him understand if I was destined to go, I was ready.

"You work too hard, my love," I had been to busy to have not felt him coming in.

I stared into his hazel eyes, even if he was the one. I still loved him, "I finished the book," smiling while closing the laptop.

"Anything good,"

"Nope," it was the truth, his eyes turned cold.

He sits with me, "You're not lying but hiding something,"

I was not saved when we heard the gang arrive, Michael knew Max would force the truth with shaking hands he dragged him in. "She finished it, tell me what it says since she refused,"

I snapped, "I never refused, you ass,"

Liz took the laptop, she and Max read over it with Alex who with fast reflex's looks at the last page, trying to see how I could have translated it so wrong. Liz was sobbing as Michael looked about to come unglued.

"A MEETING NOW," it was yelled as he vanished from the room with each of us following him.

Michael refused to sit, I just cross my legs my back straight and head held high, I was ready. Maxwell was looking at me, "We can leave in two days, quit your jobs, pack and do what you must. Alex said you translated it perfectly, but that leads us to an issue. A seer gave some details, I would bring a queen worthy to rule with me. Vilandra would bring the next Haidari Master, Former Queen Ava would become Lady Ava, a warrior alongside Kyle. And my brother, my best friend would be Lord Commander bring me victory and crush any force against me," he stopped each looked thrilled all but Michael, he growled out.

"What does it say about Sam?"

Alex held his heads in his hands, "His mate, young and as beautiful as the new Queen, she brings power and compassion she will be Princess of Laventhorpe, of the iced isles,"

Max cut him off, "Samaira will be very wounded in battle, Michael we will fix it,"

He lied, dear god, he lied. Alex and Liz looked at him and I smiled.

Michael paled, Liz tried to speak but I cut her off. "Liz, enough," my eyes glowing in anger and like that she backed down.

Michael just took the boys to the side, planning on every action to keep me safe. But right now someone in this room was going to be the reason, the reason I died.

"Liz, him knowing would cause many issues. It never said it was him, just the one I love so that means anyone in this room. I am ready, I am not scared and as long as Michael doesn't find out we can be happy," she was not on broad, she would tell him given the chance.

Later that night I was in bed, Michael was curled around me like he could protect me, but deep down I knew it was going to be him. I finally fall asleep.

The nightmare is more of a night terror because it feels as if I might die from the pain in my brain, I am desperately trying to wake up, screaming for help, yet nobody comes.

I scream…

Then an ominous boom startled me out of my abysmal nightmare. My cheeks were wet and my body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around my limbs, probably because I was thrashing in my sleep. Michael was shaking me, "It's only a nightmare, come back to me," his tone hurt me, it was filled with pain.

The boom was Maxwell, the door had to have been slammed into the wall but his body was close while Liz was shaking in the door frame. "I will protect you," Michael just held me close.

"Are you okay, Samaira," his voice gentle. "Yes, Max. Just a nightmare,"

My heart pounded against Michael's chest. I trembled as he laid us back down, just running his fingers on my bare back. The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. The remnants of my nightmare still clung to my mind, haunting me.

"I love you, we can stay on Earth. We can leave Roswell and just travel and stay away from the FBI," he was willing to stay here when he thought I would be hurt.

I smiled, "No, we belong with them, we have to bring peace to your home galaxy, Michael. I will be hurt but I can heal," controlling the bond, he would not stay in the dark forever but for now, he had to remain there.


	18. Home

**Samaira's point of view…**

Time was up.

Too many on us, to many looking for us with us taking down the Government building a month ago. Maxwell called a meeting and alerted us we have forty-eight hours to say goodbye. It would take us an hour to an hour and a half to hike to Vasquez rocks where the pod chamber hiding from the human world. Liz and I stare at our father, our single bag was packed hers with certain clothes we couldn't leave, we together made use of that one bag. Mine was filled with pictures, anything and everything that meant something to us was placed in.

I loved my father, he was great, at times a jerk over boys but he was a father that was in the job description. I knew it was time, we had a little over thirty hours left, Liz sit's next to him smiling they always were closer due to her living with him while I was in Los Angeles getting treatment. We decided not to tell mother, not to say goodbye, we sucked for letting our dad deal with her. I flop down over dramatic like, "Hey dad, can we talk," the Crashdown would open soon and he be too busy to talk.

"Of course, sugar plum," his smile was open and friendly, the Crashdown had a smell that was home because it mixed in with his old spice and his lemongrass scent. It was warm, but inside I felt so cold even when under the table Liz takes my hands her brown eyes pleading for me to end it. She rather leave him her journal but it would crush him if we just vanished, we did need him backing us as Jim was too.

"This is hard to say, not because we don't know how but we worry about if you'll believe us or love us after. First no we're not pregnant," his face had been growing paler and paler until I ended his fear. He motioned for me to continue, "Dad, you remember when we had that shooting here, how everyone thought I was hurt?"

"Sure do, it tied with the worst day of my life," that was the day they found out I only had maybe four weeks left to live a already shit life.

Liz continued, "I was hurt, I nearly died. I had been shot and Max, he saved me. He is..." her voice trailing off watching the emotions show on dads face, it deterred her.

I groaned, " He healed her, Max, his sister, Michael, and Tess are not from Earth. They blend so well but they aren't, if not for Max we both be dead her from some trash with a gun and me from cancer, he healed us. Liz is his mate, I am mated to Michael, I know I have my work cut out for me," I wasn't sure if he understood or thought his girls are playing a massive prank, so I touched his hand wanting him to see it, Liz being shot, my healing and my own changing.

Dad's face froze. His mouth was slightly turned down, his eyebrows were curved downwards too; he looked like he was ready to cry - just looked like that though. He's strong, he doesn't usually cry over things like this. His face showed feelings of sorrow, feelings of being sorry for being such a jerk and not realizing what he's done. Then…I felt sorry too. Then he sighed as I released him before he saw something very disturbing.

"I owe him more than I could ever repay," his words low and devastated at what would have been, we're his world and that was nearly gone at one point.

I offered him a glass of water, he toyed with it as he spoke, "There is a reason to you tellin me,"

Liz she let out an anguished sigh, "There is, on Antar, Max is King, Michael is Lord Commander, Tess was Queen, not any longer as I am mated to him, and Isabel is a Princess. But here we're in danger every minute, they offered us to stay and travel, hide from our Government so we did not feel the pain of leaving, " her fruity voice was filled with her lingering hesitation and depression, I echoed it when I spoke.

"Dad, if we stay it might lead to us locked in a government white room being used as lab rats. We were human but that time has come and gone, it was a price to pay to be healed, but we're stronger now. We have chosen to leave Earth and reclaim their home world, we can come back or bring you to us but right now we have about twenty-nine hours and thirty- one minutes until we leave. Jim knows as Kyle and Tess are coming, same with Alex and Isabel, but Alex is just going to act like he vanished but we couldn't ever do such a thing to you,"

Silence.

Dad's silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where you could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, dad was forever there for you.

He spoke low and to the point, his face was pulled into a mask of rare seriousness. "I will talk with Jim, right now and see what he feels we should do. I will die before you two girls are used, if I have to live worlds apart than so be it as long as you two are safe and happy, I can sleep at night. I want you two to go to Michael's and Jim and I will meet you there in a little, I'll even bring lunch. I rather spend your last amount of time here with you, I am sure the Crashdown can manage without me," it was like a hug fest, just holding on to the other just socking in the moment of acceptance.

But all too soon he moves, "Go now, I have to talk to Jackie she is waiting to be let in than going to see Jim," he was making plans as we left, I drove down the streets of Roswell probably for the last time, it was my hometown and a very close knit one at that. You could walk down the street and people would stop and talk, wave, or just give a smile in greeting even if you're a out of towner.

It smelled of crisp autumn air, apples, pumpkin, and spices as the season of baking was drawing in. We spotted Maria and some random guy talking when I pulled into the market, I doubt he had much food and I was thirsty. Liz scoffed getting out, "Look grab some things, doubt they have anything as we're leaving,"

Maria was watching with narrowed eyes, I smirked, "You must have heard the news?"

She was so confused right now, "What news?"

"Michael asked her to marry him," Liz cooed in a snobby rich bitch way, in this moment I was so proud of the girl she turned into. Maria looked to die, her face paled as she looked at the guy, if fire could shoot out of her large mouth it would have as we left her fuming to grab some snacks.

We made quick work of the market and Maria as only ten minutes later we arrived at Michaels, Max was smoking with Michael on the patio when we arrived. "I think my boyfriend is a bad influence on Maxi," my statement was echoed by her grumbling.

Max looked tired, "We made a tape for our parents, we couldn't be as strong as you two and talk to them. Kyle and Tess are on their way here, Alex will be soon, Isabel is helping our mother and will arrive in a little. How did your talking go?" his tone was even tired but not the physical but mental, that was the worst kind of tired.

I am dropped into a seat, but my body never touches the soft cushions, it feels the heat of Michael as he lays me on him, just holding me. "It went rather well, he is heading to talk to Jim as we speak. He took it all very well considering his daughters are leaving and not human anymore, but as long as we're safe and happy he is okay," it hurt though, to leave him, to know we caused any pain to him. We thought our mother would deal better with it but dad would play a large part in hiding whatever they decided.

Max was whispering to Liz who had silent tears running down her face, Michael gazed at me. "Now are you okay, Sam," his eyes so deep and caring, when we're close like this it seemed the world stopped, and it was just us.

"As well as can be expected, it will be hard but staying would be harder not only on us but our dad. He would be in danger and used to lure us out into the open, we still have our human emotions, and when you return you have to learn to bring those out as the alien side will take hold," we had talked before about this, Max, Tess, and Isabel too. Leaving Earth for the five worlds was not going o be all sunshine and rainbows it was going to be blood sweat and tears, and in the end death.

The bright sunlight filled the room as Kyle walked in with Tess, they are never far from the other, I was so thrilled she found love and was able to change because now she is like a sister not only to me but to Liz and Isabel. "Your dad is at my house, never seen to grown men cry. We skipped out, but they will be here in two hours with food since you have none," I tossed him some chips, Tess gave me a sad look before taking her normal seat.

Her voice echoed my thoughts, "I told them us leaving is just as hard as staying, but at least on Antar we have planets on our side, that it may be blood, sweat, tears and battles but we together would rule over the five worlds, here we die strapped to cold steel tables, all of us," she was right, but we never wanted our father to know about the war on the five worlds, that was a little too much information for him.

Max gave her a stern look, "I doubt the girls wanted him to know of the war, but your heart was in the right place," he changed and would make a better king than before, we never went to the Summit meeting in person, we contacted them with the words, "We're coming, home," that was it.

Alex arrived without Isabel, so he sits alone eating some nutty buddies like a loser in the corner, Liz and Alex felt everyone should know the truth about the seer's prediction, but with Max King and backing me they kept their traps shut for now.

By four in the afternoon did she walk in looking happy but so sad, she and Max loved their parents. "Twenty hours left," Alex chimed in right before the door swung open yet again, none jumped up to scare them. Jim and daddy walked in with bags of white containers in hand.

Jim spoke, his accent like he got hit in the mouth a fair few times. "Can't stay too long, long enough to talk and say goodbye, we have work to do. Samaira, give me your keys,"

I eyes him, "First tell us what the plan is," my keys cold and heavy in my hands.

Dad smiled, "We might have knocked an Agent by the name of Peirce out, guess he shot at you. We are going to make it look like he was drinking and hit your truck, he will live but sadly none of you will. It will help us get the black suits from town for some time as well, we along with the Evans will get everything taken care of here," his tone was firm and unwavering as I tossed Kyles dad my set of keys.

"Body's" Isabel asked, that was a good question.

"We found some, don't worry we will talk to your parents and make them believe somehow," Max handed him a tape. "This show them this, we made it last night we could be strong like Liz and Samaria,"

We sit around and talk, enjoy the food when I see my dad take Max and Michael into Michaels room, Jim was talking with Tess and Kyle in Max's/ So I just sit back with Liz, "What is Maxi feeling?"

"What is Michael feeling?" well she asked.

I answered, "He is hurt because I am hurting, he is ready and willing to leave but if I so much as hesitate he is ready to stay. Last he is horny as fuck," truth, it was facts as she groaned. Alex was practically dry humping Isabel, behind the sofa, was it the thrill of danger getting everyone hot and bothered.

Liz chimed in, "Same with Max, their emotions are nearly the same, only Michael has the confidence in what he will be on Antar where Max fears he will fail again,"

"We have his back together, and together we will make sure he never fails in this task," my hand was in hers, we're to half of a whole, we shared a connection not even our men could come between. It seemed like time dragged on before they left the room, both boys looking determined.

Our father he just dropped to his knees as Jim walked out, Tess was bawling as Isabel detached herself from Alex and hugged Tess. "I love you two, our time is up we have big things to do. Just know this isn't goodbye, no it isn't its see you later alligator. I will see you girls again," everyone seemed to look away at the raw emotions pouring out as we finish talking, his hug was home, it was warm and filled with every good emotion I ever knew.

But all to soon, the goodbyes are done, and they walked out, "We have to be at Vasquez rocks by ten that's when it will happen. We will wait in the chamber until the countdown is complete. Anything left do it now,"

"Now is the time to kill Maria," my eyes hinting at mirth. "I already killed her on the inside, telling her Michael asked you to get married," it was priceless.

But seemed everyone had a single task in mind before we left, Max took Liz into the room. Kyle was necking with Tess, and Isabel was glued to Alex. Last was Michael he swept me up bridal style carrying me into our room. "I want one last human experience with you, I may only be a little human, but it counts," now his voice was alluring in new ways, it made me dizzy with anticipation.

He was my drug. One touch and the intoxication is instant. Whatever he want to do is what we'll do and there isn't a thing I can do to stop him - not that I'd want to. Just his scent sends me into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until our bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be.

But the middle, my vision changes seeing the most wonderful sights, a new world. A colorful science fiction dream brought to life, Michael in battle gear never seen before, he was taller and bigger, his face more determined and the look on it scared me. But blue petals falling in waves, the blue was nothing like any earth child has ever seen it was magnificent in itself. His words echoed, "Our marriage can never be broken not even by death, it is you I waited for in those pod chambers. Waited for you to be born and grow," his words so soft like silk, but also rough as the white waters raging.

Then we cuddled together covered in sweat, frames had crashed to the floor, curtain rods barely clung to the wall.

My heart hurt, Liz and I walked hand in hand into the desert with Isabel and Tess leaving the boys with daddy and Jim. They wanted us a good distance away before the rigged it, Max and Michael would ensure the agent was hurt but would live, to take credit for killing us all.

We watched dad and Jim leave having to wait till they reached the Crashdown and Jim his new office before Michael did his thing, Max was dealing with Agent Peirce and shielding Michael.

...there was an enormous explosion. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch it's way out of the setup of a wreck. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed out. Thousands of pieces of glass and steel, a deadly rainfall, showered down. I braced my hands up the shield holding with ease as our men walked forward through the fire.

The book was right, I never remembered the travel, it was like my eyes fluttered shit and opened to a world like we have never seen. It was lush not only was the foliage green but yellow and blue, vivid colors. Some I never have seen and could name, so the royal four fell to the ground hands covering their heads each screaming. I just braced for an attack, but nothing came, the just rolled to their feet.

Max smiled, "That really hurt, we regained all our old memories,"

I bared my teeth, "You ain't married to her, you best act right. I didn't come worlds for you to be a piss poor mate. You getting me, Michael,"

"Its Rath, and crystal clear, my love,"

A new voice firm and filled with confidence chimed, "Welcome home, King Zan, Lady Ava, Princess Vilandra, and our beloved Lord Commander Rath," he was tall, his hair was long and a color I couldn't place.

"Let's take the Five worlds back, at any cost," it was Max, or Zan. But his eyes touch mine and pain flashes, the cost was my death, but it was one death to secure five worlds, a fair trade.

**This is the end, and yes I have a second planned, but not sure if it will be posted. **


End file.
